Sailor Moon: Gemas del Infinito
by aureo
Summary: Las gemas del infinito han despertado. La oscuridad las busca, el Sol las protege. Y la Luna quedara en medio de una cruel Batalla.
1. Prologo

_**Hola pues este es mi primer fic, hace un tiempo lo publique, con otra cuenta, pero he decidido retomarlo.**_

 **.**

 **PROLOGO**

 **.**

En los tiempos antiguos, tiempos del Milenio de plata. Existió un poderoso imperio, conocido como el Reino Solar. El reino Solar se encargaba de los asuntos políticos, fuera del sistema solar. Mientras la Luna procuraba la paz dentro del mismo.

Entre el Sol y Mercurio, había un pequeño conjunto de asteroides; Solaría. Solaría era la sede del reino Solar.

El gobernador de Solaría, era un hombre alto y de musculatura marcada, de lacios y cortos cabellos, de un rubio dorado, la barba corta y los ojos dorados, contrataban con el cobrizo de su piel, y lo hacían poseedor de una atractiva apariencia propia de los descendientes del linaje solar; era el rey Apolo.

A su lado gobernada la reina Andrómaca. Era joven, una muchacha de rostro pálido, rasgos finos. Tenía una larga cabellera, de un tono rojizo, como el fuego. la cual se recogía altamente en una cola de caballo, muy por encima de la nuca. Sus ojos azules brillaban con una expresión cálida y llena de bondad, grabada en su rostro. Ella había sido princesa de un lejano planeta, antes de convertirse en reina del Sol.

Ellos tenía un hijo, el único, su primogénito. El príncipe Febo. Un pequeño niño de cinco años, idéntico a su padre, de cabello dorado y ojos celestes como los de su madre.

El príncipe tenía como guardianes a cuatro guerreros, cuatro jóvenes aprendices. Que eran entrenados por los actuales guardianes del rey.

Todo era paz y tranquilidad, ambos reinos se encargaban de gobernar sabiamente dentro y fuera del sistema solar. Pero algo ensombreció aquella felicidad. El sacerdote del reino solar, Zoser, vio en sus premoniciones la destrucción de reino solar. No por alguna guerra ni por algún enemigo simplemente porque así tenía que ser, la vida del astro solar llegaba su límite y debía renacer, pero eso significaba la destrucción del pueblo solar, que era el centro de vida más cercano a ellos. Sin embargo, fue muy tarde para dar alguna alarma, o advertencia.

El poderoso Titán planetario, libero todo su poder destruyendo Solaría, y acabando así con el pueblo y el linaje solar.

O si habría sido, de no ser por que el pequeño príncipe, se encontraba, el Milenio de Plata.

Quedando como único sobreviviente, y guardián de un antiguo y poderoso linaje.

* * *

 **AÑOS DESPUES.**

El príncipe Febo vivía feliz con sus tíos en el reino lunar. El rey Lander, hermano menor del Rey Apolo, se había hecho cargo de el, de entrenarlo y guiarlo por un camino espiritual. Para el completo control de su poder.

Pero en esos tiempos de paz, el sistema solar recibió un poderoso ataque por parte de la fuerza más oscura del universo un ente llamado

Thanos, un ser tan perverso y vacío, como no había otro en el cosmos.

—Serenity, sabemos lo que el busca—Hablo el rey de Luna, sus ojos dorados brillaron llenos de rabia—Debo detenerlo.

—Pero...—La Reyna lo miraba llena de angustia—No se que haría si te perdiera.

—Desde que Apolo, no esta es mi deber encargarme de todo esto. Además no quiero alarmar a los demás reinos, este maldito ser ha decidido solo comunicarse con nosotros—Dudo un segundo antes de continuar—Lo quiere a el, solo te pido algo pase lo que pase no dejes que el abandone la Luna, no dejes que Febo se entere de todo esto—La miro y se acerco para besarla, a ella y a su pequeña hija que dormía en sus brazos.

—Recuerda que te amo Lander y que te estaremos esperando.

El rey Lander junto con algunos guerreros lunares viajo los confines del sistema solar cerca del planeta Plutón. Se libro una batalla donde el rey estaba perdiendo.

Pero, si que el lo esperada, de la nada apareció el joven príncipe del Sol, acompañado de sus guardianes y de Orión, su consejero.

—Que haces aquí Febo debes irte de inmediato.

—No, no lo hare—Miro a su tío, sus ojos brillaban con determinación—No te dejare solo, además es a mi a quien busca, esta también es mi batalla.

La batalla se equilibro y en cierto momento parecía que los guerreros de la luna ganarían. Los guerreros oscuros fueron cayendo por montones.

Pero aquel ente del vacío, hizo estallar todo su poder, formado un gran núcleo de energía oscura, matando en el acto al rey Lander, a los soldados que aun estaban en pie, a los 4 guardianes, y a Orión, dejando solo con vida, a un malherido a Febo.

Febo vio que todo estaba perdido. Sintió dentro de si algo. Un fuego que lo recorría por completo, un poder que se urgía por salir, por explotar.

—SAGRADO CRISTAL INFINITO, DAME EL PODER PARA ELIMINAR LA OSCURIDAD Y POTREGER ESTA GALAXIA—En su frente brillo dorado el símbolo solar—¡EXTINCION SOLAR!

Una gran explosión lleno el lugar, y el sistema solar se vio iluminado completamente. En aquel espacio vacío Solo quedo el cuerpo inerte del ultimo hijo del Sol, extinguiéndose como polvo de estrellas.

* * *

 **EN LA LUNA.**

Mientras abrazaba su pequeña hija , la reina Serenity veía a lo lejos un resplandor, sabía lo que significaba, un dolor en su pecho y la lagrima que corría por su mejilla se lo decían.

La profecía se había cumplido la raza solar se extinguía por completo. Los últimos dos apolónitas habían muerto.

* * *

 **Bueno pues este es el prologo de mi historia, tengo una y mil ideas de cómo seguirá.**

 **Aureo-Chan**


	2. Un grato encuentro

**.**

 **UN GRATO ENCUENTRO**

 **.**

Han pasado cuatro años desde que la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia termino, las chicas ahora con veinte años de edad han tratado de seguir con su vida normal.

Amy estudia en la facultad de medicina, después de todo era su sueño convertirse en una doctora. Aunque la carrera le ocupaba mucho tiempo, para ella eso no era nada, pues es una chica genio.

Reí sigue en el Templo Hikawa, como la más bella sacerdotisa, y estudia la carrera de historia antigua, vive con su abuelo.

Lita por su parte está estudiando en una prestigiosa escuela de cocina y en sus tiempo libre le ayuda a su novio un chico de cabellos rubios, en su negocio de fuente de sodas y video juegos.

La diosa del amor Mina, estudia ciencias de la comunicación, y va de un lado a otro entre audiciones y chicos guapos. Cumpliría su sueño de ser una gran cantante y actriz.

Haruka y Michiru, están juntas como pareja, siempre viajan juntas entre carreras y conciertos.

Setsuna por otro lado se había desaparecido, ni siquiera la Outhers sabían dónde estaba.

Hotaru que ya es toda una señorita de 16 años, esta en la preparatoria, ahora usaba el cabello por debajo de los hombros casi llegando a la cintura, dando un leve parecido a Reí.

El príncipe la tierra había partido a EU a seguir con su carrera, pero hacia un par de meses que regreso a Tokio para poder trabajar en el hospital de la ciudad como médico pediatra.

Y finalmente serena, ella está estudiando la carrera de negocios internacionales, después de todo quería ser una buena Reina. Sus notas habían subido considerablemente respecto a las que tenía en la secundaria y preparatoria, ella ha madurado, pero aun así sigue siendo la chiquilla inocente y risueña de siempre. Además de que ya no vive en casa de sus papas, se ha mudado junto con Mina y Lita a un departamento más grande cerca de la universidad.

* * *

El reloj marcaba las seis de la mañana, mientras una rubia con el cabello revuelto seguía dormida y soñando con su príncipe terrestre, estaba envuelta en su edredón de conejitos.

—Serena ya levántate, ya es tarde—La dulce y maternal voz salió desde la cocina—Tu desayuno se va enfriar.

—Sí, Lita tiene razon—Sonrio la rubia del moño rojo— ¡Si no te levantas yo me comeré tu desayuno!—grito entusiasmada, mientras se acomodaba algunos dorados mechones.

En ese momento la puerta del cuarto de serena de abrió de golpe, asustando a las 2 chicas.

— ¡Mina, tu no pierdes oportunidad!—Mientras la aludida se limitaba a enseñarle la lengua en una mueca graciosa.

—Ya chicas—Lita trato de conciliar la situación—Prepare lo suficiente para la tres.

—Gracias Lita, tu comida es la mejor, es una linda manera de despertar.

—Claro por qué eres glotona Serena—comento Minako sonriendo.

El desayuno continuo tranquilo, como todos los días. Era una rutina de chicas normales, de chicas que Vivian en un mundo tranquilo y en paz…Hasta ahora.

* * *

En aquel oscuro y árido planeta, lleno de montañas y acantilados, se erguía un derruido, aunque imponente castillo. Dentro de este el nuevo enemigo planeaba el ataque.

La delgada mujer avanzó lentamente a través de la inmensa habitación, haciendo resonar las paredes con el eco de sus pasos. Todo el lugar era negro, tal y como el resto del castillo, aunque la fina alfombra roja sobre el suelo lograba atenuar un poco la oscura monotonía del color. A su izquierda, las columnas se alzaban enormes contra la pared, sosteniendo un techo tan alto que apenas llegaba a verse. A su derecha, en lugar de pared, un inmenso ventanal se extendía desde el suelo hasta el techo, dejando ver el lúgubre paisaje gris de un bosque que poco a poco comenzaba a pudrirse. Al frente, muchos metros por delante aún, la habitación concluía en un amplio balcón de piedra negra. La lustrosa baranda salvaguardaba de una caída de varios cientos de metros, pues aquel piso se ubicaba en lo más alto de la torre más alta del castillo. Al pie del balcón, semi oculto por las sombras, una figura observo en silencio el lento avanzar de Lilith. El oscuro ser se encontraba parado con ambos brazos descansando a los lados, recto y firme como una lanza de guerra. Miraba detenidamente, el sublime brillo de la estrella central, de aquel conjunto planetario.

—Señor—La mujer se arrodillo delante de aquel hombre—Ya hemos revisado minuciosamente todos los planetas y solo quedan ruinas de lo que una vez fue el Milenio de Plata—Explico la mujer. Era joven, de rostro pálido y agresivo. Tenía una corta y dorada cabellera, muy por encima de la nuca. Sus ojos ambarinos brillaban con la misma expresión severa y desafiante grabada en su rostro, como si estuviera preparándose para atacar en cualquier segundo. Vestía completamente de negro, cinturón, botas cortas de cuero, y un ajustado jubón sobre una camisa con correas y hebillas metálicas.

El imponente hombre la escucho sin dejar de mirar en dirección al Sol.

—Estás segura que ninguno de los planetas tiene vida—La voz sonó escalofriantemente extraña a través de los muros de la habitación. Era grave y gutural, cavernosa, formando un timbre que helaba las venas de solo escucharlo. Sin embargo, Lilith ni se inmutó ante el comentario, permaneciendo arrodilla y con el rostro inexpresivo

—El tercer planeta, el planeta azul, el antiguo reino de Erusion—Guardó silencio, observándolo atentamente esperando alguna reacción—Ese planeta está habitado por varias formas de vida con una gran cantidad de la energía Áurica, entre ellas algunas con un poder muy grande.

Aquel hombre, permanecía totalmente perdido en el brillante astro solar, y apenas ponía atención a aquella figura femenina que estaba arrodillada delante de él.

—Señor—Inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, en señal de respeto—En ese planeta además del poder del Cristal Dorado. También está el poder del Cristal de Plata, símbolo guardián del Milenio de Plata, además de los cristales guardianes de los planetas del sistema solar.

—Entonces, es muy probable que ellos también se encuentren refugiados en ese asqueroso planeta, cada vez estoy más cerca de encontrarlos—Dijo en un susurro.

—Así es mi señor, es probable que tanto él, cómo las gemas se puedan encontrar en ese planeta.

—Manda algunos soldados clase D. Quiero que investigues el área y de donde proviene esa energía.

—Señor Thanos, las guerreras de Luna, han estado protegiendo ese planeta desde hace tiempo—los labios perfectos de Lilith se estiraron en una sonrisa burlona— ¿Cuáles son sus ordenes si se interponen?

—Ellos no son nuestros rivales, no me importan en lo mínimo—Murmuró enfurecido—Pero si se entrometen…Destrúyelas.

—Como ordene—Dijo la mujer y desapareció en un torbellino de sombras.

—Después de tanto tiempo, por fin estoy a punto de encontrar las Gemas del Infinito. Y lo que un día estuve a punto de conseguir por fin será mío.

* * *

Las chicas se encontraban conversando en la fuente de sodas de siempre, sobre cómo habían pasado su día.

—Hoy entro un nuevo chico en mi salón, su nombre es Darío Taiyo—Declaro con tono pícaro la rubia del amor—Al parecer viene de América, no recuerdo de que país, es un chico muy atento y amable, además de que es muy guapo.

—Mina tu no cambias—Contesto Lita, ante la incansable actitud de su amiga.

—Claro Lita, como tú ya tienes a Andrew.

La castaña estaba a punto de contestar algo, cuando la rubia de coletas se le adelanto.

—Lita, debo hablarte de algo muy importante—dijo seriamente Serena.

— ¿Qué pasa?—pregunto Lita intrigada.

— ¡Nunca dejare de decir que es una suerte que tú seas también, en cierta forma la dueña de este lugar! —Expreso efusivamente Serena, mientras se llevaba a la boca una enorme cuchada de nieve.

—Serena tiene razón, los postres gratis siempre son una suerte—Apoyo Mina, imitando a Serena con la cuchara de nieve. En verdad aquellas dos eran como un par de gotas de agua.

—Mina, Serena, hay cosas más importantes que comer nieve—Hablo la chica de cabellos azules—Además las buenas lecturas también son gratis solo que ustedes no saben aprovecharlas, deberían poner más empeño en sus estudios—La voz de Amy, era tranquila y amable.

— Amy tu no cambias, solo piensas en eso, deberías conseguirte un novio—Respondió Mina con una sonrisa picara, mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Amy se sonrojo hasta las orejas y se hundió en el libro que tenía enfrente.

— ¿Reí te sucede algo? —Pregunto la castaña, ante la extraña seriedad de su amiga.

—Es cierto, hoy ni siquiera me has molestado—Dijo con una mueca de fingida tristeza Serena.

—No es nada chicas—Miro a sus amigas con sus brillantes ojos amatistas. Una sobra de miedo de apodero de ellos durante medio segundo—Tengo una tarea muy importante, creo que mejor me voy, nos vemos luego—Y sin decir más, salió apurada del lugar.

— ¿Dijimos algo malo?-Pregunto Serena, alzando una rubia ceja—Haciendo el intento de ir tras de ella.

—Creo que es mejor dejarla sola un momento—La detuvo Amy.

* * *

La chica de largos cabellos negros, caminaba lentamente y sin rumbo, no sabía por qué de repente había actuado de esa manera, solo había sentido el impulso de salir, no soportaría que le hicieran preguntas. Sabía que ellas deberían saberlo y en verdad quería decírselos pero, simplemente no quería ni recordarlo. Sin embargo era imposible, todo aquello estaba muy presente.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

Todo estaba muy, muy oscuro. Nada que no fuera una negrura absoluta podía verse en todas direcciones. No había suelo, no había techo ni cielo; no había muros. Nada. Estaba de pie en un espacio oscuro y vacío, infinito, como si flotara en medio de una noche sin luna ni estrellas. Reí observó de un lado a otro, confundida. ¿Dónde diablos se encontraba.

Aquel lugar era tan oscuro y silencioso que incluso el más leve susurro se escuchaba como un grito. La oscuridad también era extraña. ¿Por qué, si todo lo que la rodeaba era un vacío negro, podía verse las manos? Era como si su cuerpo brillara tenuemente en la oscuridad. Eso lo hacía todavía más extraño. Fuera de ella misma, no había absolutamente nada allí.

Echó a andar a través de la oscuridad, sin estar segura de que era lo que debía hacer. No parecía haber nada bajo sus pies y sobre su cabeza, aparte de aquella negrura infinita, pero el suelo se sentía solido. Así que caminó. Caminó durante lo que parecieron horas, con la extraña sensación de no estar avanzando, de no estar yendo a ningún lugar. Sus pasos no hacían sonido alguno. No había más que silencio allí; silencio y oscuridad. Por eso se sobresaltó cuando vio aquella delgada línea de luz en el horizonte.

Reí se detuvo en seco, mirando con atención hacia adelante. En el medio de la nada, un finísimo haz de luz se elevaba hacia arriba. ¿De qué color era? Durante un segundo le pareció que era blanca. Luego pasó a ser dorada, y finalmente de un tono rojizo. Reí echó a correr en aquella dirección, ansiosa. Algo en su interior le decía que debía llegar a la luz. Era importante.

Tardó lo que parecieron otras largas horas en llegar, y lo que vio la hizo detenerse por completo.

Todo era destrucción en la ciudad, el cielo era oscuro con algunos tonos rojizos, el suelo estaba cubierto por cadáveres, el paisaje era desolador. Enormes monstros de todo tipo destruían todo a su paso. Algunos incluso devoraban los cuerpos inertes, que yacían sin vida en las calles.

— ¡Guerrera de Marte!—Bramó una profunda voz.

— ¿Quién eres? —Pregunto.

—Esta batalla no les pertenece, no es de ustedes, no son rivales.

Rei no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Un tenue rayo de luz plateada ilumino el campo de batalla. Un escalofrió corrió por su espalda, ante la visión delante de ella. Sus amigas, las Sailor de la Luna, estaban en el suelo, inertes y con el fuku lleno de sangre. Estaban muertas.

— ¡Serena! ¡Chicas! —Grito Horrorizada.

En ese momento sobre ella apareció el portador de aquella voz. Una sombra oscura de la cual solo se distinguía una mirada vacía, que inspiraba terror.

— ¿Quién eres? —Cuestiono de nuevo la pelinegra.

— ¡Prepárate para morir!—exclamó enfurecido, rodeado por poderosas corrientes de energía que parecían llamas rojizas.

Una perfecta esfera de energía oscura salió despedida directo hacia su cabeza, deformando el aire en una estela ardiente. Reí alzó ambos brazos, intentando cubrirse, aún a sabiendas de que no podría hacer nada por protegerse. Un fugaz resplandor anaranjado, seguido de un fuerte estallido, iluminó brevemente la oscuridad de la noche; sin embargo, el mortal beso de la muerte nunca la alcanzó... Reí bajó ambos brazos, contemplando incrédula lo que había ocurrido. Un guerrero se encontraba de pie delante de ella, cubriéndola con su cuerpo, y entre sus manos sostenía la esfera de energía que a punto había estado de hacerla volar en pedazos.

—Ya no quiero ver más gente morir—El joven se volvió para mirarla. Sus ojos brillaban dorados al igual que el símbolo en su frente, un símbolo antiguo. El símbolo del Sol.

 _ **FIN FLASHBACK.**_

Reí no puedo evitar que algunas lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas, recordando aquel sueño, y a ese joven.

— ¿Que es lo que pasa, que es este sentimiento, acaso es un nuevo enemigo, pero que nos dice que no es nuestra batalla, quien es él? Ese muchacho, que evita que el ataque, sus ojos dorados, el símbolo en su frente—Miles de preguntas de agolpaban en su mente.

—Entiendo muy bien como te sientes, y todas las dudas que pasan por tu mente—Una voz sonó tranquila detrás de ella.

Reí se giro hacia la persona que le había hablado.

—Tu…—Dijo mirando fijamente el par de ojos rojizos.

* * *

El lugar era un caos. La gente corría desesperada a través de las calles, alejándose en dirección contraria a ellos. La primera explosión las sorprendió justo después de que se pusieran en marcha rumbo a sus hogares. La ciudad se había transformado en un río de gente que huía por las calles, alejándose de un peligro que saltaba a la vista. A lo lejos, las explosiones seguían sucediéndose una tras otra, corroborando lo que todos habían temido desde un principio: una nueva batalla estaba a punto de comenzar.

Venus se adelantó unos cuantos pasos, esquivando a la gente que huía a trompicones entre las casas y las calles. Sus ojos azules se entrecerraron, observando atentamente hacia adelante. A lo lejos, más allá de los edificios, las explosiones continuaban sacudiendo el suelo, generando breves resplandores que iluminaban el lugar.

— ¡Vamos! —Grito Sailor Moon.

Las demás la siguieron en silencio, demasiado nerviosas y ansiosas. Cuando llegaron al lugar, la imagen que golpeó sus retinas las dejó mudas de asombro. Guerreros negros, docenas de ellos, se acumulaban sobre las calles como si fueran un enorme enjambre de insectos, todos equipados con amenazantes armaduras oscuras. Los soldados abrían cráteres en las calles y hacía volar paredes por los aires, generando choques de poder que iluminaban el lugar con sonoros estallidos.

—¡Ataque de Hojas de Roble de Jupiter!—Las pequeñas y brillantes hojas de luz se dirigieron hacia los soldados, destruyendo varios al instante.

—¡Beso de Amor y Belleza de Venus!—La rubia de Venus lanzo su poder.

—¡Rapsodia Acuatica de Mercurio!—El potente bólido de energía dorada y la energía azulada de combinaron en una enorme esfera de energía que elimino por completo a los oscuros guerreros.

—Estúpidas guerreras de la Luna, no se metan donde no las llaman—Por delante de ellas una mujer las observaba, con ambos brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Sailor Moon no pudo evitar retroceder un paso al verla.

Había algo extraño en esa mujer, algo escalofriante y repelente que se extendía sobre ellos como si fuera una espesa y cortante niebla. La observó atentamente, colocándose en guardia con todos sus sentidos en alerta. Se trataba de una mujer muy alta y delgada, de piel terriblemente blanca. Los rasgos afilados de su rostro prácticamente parecían dibujados sobre aquella piel tan pálida, la cual combinaba de modo increíble con su corta y dorada cabellera. Los ojos eran al igual eran ambarinos, brillantes y afilados. Vestía totalmente de negro.

— ¡Hey! ¿Quién diablos eres tú? ¡Baja y pelea! —Grito la de Júpiter.

Fue en el mismo instante… en ese preciso momento los ojos de la extraña se encendieron como si fueran brasas. Sailor Moon no tuvo tiempo siquiera para pensar en escapar… Menos de un parpadeo después, las cuatro chicas ya se encontraban derribadas en el suelo, inmóviles sobre montones de escombros. La sonrisa se dibujó lentamente en los finísimos labios de la mujer, dura y fría como el hielo.

—Lilith—siseó con voz cargada de crueldad—Ese es mi nombre.

Lilith levanto el brazo reuniendo energía, dispuesta a lanzar un nuevo ataque.

—Alto hay Maligna—La interrumpió una voz—Soy un guerrero que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy Ignis y te castigare en el nombre del Fuego—Un joven salto delante de la mujer, mientras imitaba las poses de Sailor Moon.

Todos se quedaron con cara de que está pasando.

— ¿Quién demonios eres? —Pregunto llena de ira.

—Que acaso no viste toda mi entrada—Dijo en una mueca de fingido desdén—Pero esta bien, te lo diré—Su voz tomo un tono de seriedad— Soy uno de la cuatro guardianes del príncipe del Sol, soy Ignis, guerrero del fuego— Era un joven alto y delgado, aunque con los brazos claramente marcados por el ejercicio. Poseía una corta cabellera naranja, enmarcando un rostro risueño de piel ligeramente cobriza. Los ojos, eran de un intenso turquesa, astutos y brillantes. La armadura que vestía, rojiza y resplandeciente como el sol, era de bordes firmes y redondeados, con decoraciones de color cobre, en forma de línea recta en las hombreras, el peto y las protecciones de los brazos, sobresaliendo las empuñaduras por encima de los hombros, con un hermoso rubí brillando en pecho. Complementado con un antifaz rojo en forma de llamas.

—Era a ti a quien esperaba—Lilith miro al recién llegado.

—Aquí estoy, anciana—Dijo con una gran sonrisa, llena de burla.

—La mujer lo miro llena de odio.

El otro solo le limito a observarla y con total seriedad junto sus manos.

—¡Dragón de Fuego!—Sin previo aviso lanzo el ataque de fuego hacia la mujer.

Pero ella fue rápida y saltando hacia un lado, esquivo fácilmente el ataque.

— ¿Oye por me atacas? —Escupió las palabras molesta.

—Te explicare—Dijo sonriendo—Tu eres la mala, yo el bueno, así funcionan las cosas.

—En fin, no importa. Ya descubrí lo que me interesaba—Y desapareció entre sombras.

El joven de armadura giro hacia donde estaban las guerreras haciendo una reverencia.

—Princesa Serenity—Saludo hincando una pierna en el suelo—Discúlpeme por mi comportamiento—Levanto la mirada, hasta topar con la mirada de Sailor Moon— Como dije hace un momento soy un de los cuatro guardines del príncipe Febo—Serena lo miro sin entender nada de lo que decía.

—Veo que las lecciones de modales si te sirvieron Ignis—Un pequeño gato naranja con el símbolo del sol en la frente, se acerco lentamente.

—Orión—Saludos Ignis.

— ¿Orión? —Luna parecía sorprendida

— ¿Lo conoces Luna? —Pregunto Sailor Moon a su consejera.

—Si princesa todos los aquí presentes nos conocemos. Nos conocemos de otra era y es momento de hablar y recordar algunas cosas—Respondió Orión mirando a Luna y Artemis.

* * *

 **Bueno pues hasta aquí dejo el primer capítulo, espero sea de su agrado.**

 **Aureo-Chan**


	3. Recuerdos

**.**

 **CAPITULO 2: RECUERDOS**

 **.**

—Si princesa todos los aquí presentes nos conocemos. Nos conocemos de otra era y es momento de hablar y recordar algunas cosas—Respondió Orión mirando a Luna y Artemis.

—No entiendo—Respondió.

—Princesa hay alguna manera en que pueda reunir a todas sus guardianas en algún punto en particular—Su voz eran solemne y cargada de respeto—Necesito hablar con ustedes.

—Si, claro… puede ser en el parque N°10—Se apresuro a responder.

—Muchas gracias princesa—Giro la mirada hacia el gato blanco—Artemis, ven conmigo necesito hacer algo antes, así me dirás cual es el lugar donde nos veremos—Se volvió hacia Sailor Moon—Princesa reúna a sus guardianas, la veremos al atardecer—Mientras se alejaba junto con Artemis e Ignis.

* * *

—Entiendo muy bien como te sientes, y todas las dudas que pasan por tu mente—Una voz sonó tranquila detrás de ella.

Reí se giro hacia la persona que le había hablado.

—Tu…—Dijo mirando fijamente el par de ojos rojizos.

—También he sentido esa energía y he tenido visiones—Hablo con su habitual tono sereno—Es por eso que decidí investigar—Continuo la mujer de largo cabello verde oscuro.

—Setsuna…—Reí miro a la guardiana de Plutón— ¿Crees que deberíamos decirles a las demás? —Pregunto, su voz expresa miedo e incertidumbre.

—Entiendo tu preocupación, he hablado con alguien y sé que él nos aclara ciertas dudas.

—Lo que yo no entiendo es porque tengo yo estos sueños—Respondió alterada—El me dice que no es nuestra batalla.

Setsuna la miro un momentos antes de responder, como sopesando las palabras.

—No era nuestra batalla, sin embargo ya no estoy tan segura.

De repente el celular de Rei timbro.

—Me disculpas un momento—Abrió el celular y contesto la llamada—Si, Serena ¿como estas?, sí que pasa, ok está bien.

—Iré contigo—Comento la Sailor del Tiempo.

* * *

El sol se había ocultado completamente tras el horizonte, dando paso a un cielo despejado y cargado de estrellas.

—El príncipe Febo del Sol y sus guardines—Dijo Uranus, tratando de entender. Su voz sonaba algo inquieta.

—El príncipe Febo y sus guerreros perecieron años antes de que fueran nombradas Sailor Scouts—Respondió Luna.

—Aun así—Tuxido trataba de sonar tranquilo— ¿Porque hasta ahora aparecen y sobre todo que es lo que busca el nuevo de enemigo?- Pregunto, mientras una rubia de coletas permanecía colgada de su brazo.

—Lo más prudente es esperar a que Orión, no diga lo que sabe, de nada nos sirve especular sobre el tema—Mercury los miraba a todos.

—Solo que falta Plut—dijo con tristeza Sailor Saturn.

—No me perdería una reunión tan importante—Dijo la Sailor de Plutón, que llegaba acompañada de la guardiana de Marte.

— ¡Plut! —Gritaron todas las chicas con alegría y sorpresa. Uranus y Neptune, le dedicaron una mirada cómplice.

—Bien están reunidos todos—Orión se acerco hasta donde están reunidos—Así será más fácil explicar esto de una vez por todas. Pero antes quiero presentarles a los guardianes del príncipe del Sol—Dijo mirando a los cuatro jóvenes que lo acompañaban—A él ya lo conocen es Ignis guardián del Fuego—El joven de armadura roja respondió con una picara sonrisa y guiñándole un ojo a la Sailor del Amor, que inmediatamente se sonrojo.

—El es Cold guardián del Hielo—Señalo a un joven. Era un hombre de expresión amable, era de pómulos marcados y amplia barbilla, sumamente atractivo. Tenía la piel clara, y una corta cabellera de rizos de un castaño sumamente oscuro, casi negro. Sus ojos estaban ocultos tras un antifaz. Su armadura de color celeste tenía un aspecto más voluminoso que la de sus compañeros, con los pectorales y los abdominales grabados sobre la gruesa coraza que cubría el torso. Las hombreras eran de forma redondeada, con dos pequeñas gemas azules sobresaliendo hacia arriba, detalle que se repetía en las protecciones de los codos y las rodillas.

—Iron guardián del poder del Acero—Era un hombre joven, de complexión alta y atlética. Su lacia cabellera era de un azul oscuro, con algunos mechones azules, cayéndole a ambos lados de un rostro anguloso y atractivo, de rasgos astutos, sus ojos detrás del antifaz, lo observaban todo con expresión arrogante. Su armadura, de un color plateado y amarillo, y tan brillante como el sol, era de bordes agudos y afilados. Tenía un par de hombreras largas y curvadas hacia abajo, con dos gemas ambarinas sobresaliendo hacia arriba en los extremos. Un grabado de forma ovalada se ubicaba en el pecho, con un pequeño cristal amarillo engarzado en el centro.

—Y el es Aeris, guardián del Viento—Era un joven, alto y esbelto, con una expresión vivaz que aún no perdía ese aire tan propio de la adolescencia. El rostro era pálido, de rasgos amables. La corta cabellera, ordenada y ondulada, era de un dorado oscuro. La armadura que vestía, era tan brillante y verde como las aguas del mar. Poseía un par de grandes hombreras de forma redondeada, con diseños similares a un espiral en el nacimiento de las mismas. Las protecciones de piernas y brazos concluían en grabados de color turquesa en espiral tanto allí como en el peto, el cual protegía completamente el torso.

La mirada de Aeris, de inmediato se cruzo con la de Júpiter, provocando un escalofrió en la joven.

—Bien comenzare por el principio—Orión acaparo la atención de todos.

—Espera—Interrumpió Uranus—Primero, ¿Que hacen en la Tierra y porque hasta ahora se muestran?

—Nosotros al igual que ustedes renacimos en este planeta, y en este tiempo, debido al poder creacional del Cristal de Plata—Mientras le dedicada una significativa mirada—Porque aparecemos hasta ahora…—Medito las palabras—simplemente, porque nuestra conciencia del pasado acaba de despertar, debido a la amenaza que se acerca.

—Un nuevo enemigo…—Susurro Sailor Mars.

—Así es guardiana de Marte—Orión miro a Mars—Tienes el poder de la videncia en sueños. Regresando a lo que quería decirles—He estado en contacto con la guardiana de Plutón desde hace tiempo—Le lanzo una mirada cómplice—Ella me conto todo lo que paso en el Milenio de Plata, y también de los enemigos que han derrotado aquí en la Tierra—Su mirada se ensombreció—Ahora es mi turno de contar lo que paso hace milenios, antes de que existiera el Milenio de Plata. Los Dioses Primordiales crearon Las Gemas del Infinito. Seis gemas. Originalmente conocidas como Gemas del Alma, estas gemas tienen consciencia propia y hubo un tiempo en el que pudieron usarse al unísono para hacer a su portador omnipotente y con control absoluto sobre todo el universo

Thanos fue el primero en utilizar las seis Gemas del Infinito al unisonó. Tenía la intención de destruir el universo mediante el uso de las gemas para extinguir las estrellas. El fue detenido por los descendientes del dios Sol. Las gemas pasaron de generación en generación hasta que llegaron al que sería el último Imperio Solar.

Este reino era gobernado por el rey Apollo, hermano mayor del rey Lander, rey de la Luna; y su esposa la reina Andrómaca, ellos tenían un hijo, el príncipe Febo. Desgraciadamente se predijo el fin de la dinastía solar. Unos años después, Thanos se entero que el heredero del reino Solar, estaba con vida y en la Luna, y decidió atacar, pero el rey Lander apareció a hacerle frente, sin saber realmente lo que el maligno ser buscaba. A esta batalla nos unimos nosotros y el príncipe Febo. Pero aun así el poder de Thanos era muy grande y logro derrotarnos—Su voz se había tornado triste—Pude ver como el rey Lander daba su vida para proteger al príncipe Febo, y también como uno a uno los guardines iban cayendo. Mientras yo agonizaba pude ver como el príncipe reunía las 6 gemas despertando un inmenso poder, vi como destruyo por completo al ser maligno y también lo vi morir al junto con todos nosotros—Término de relatar el consejero solar. Su mirada tenía una sombra de tristeza e ira.  
Todos estaban atentos a la historia del reino solar.

—Pero, si nosotros despertamos en esta era, es porque ese maldito ser está vivo y viene por nosotros.

* * *

La habitación era muy amplia. Un pasillo increíblemente largo y ancho que unía la entrada con el gran balcón en el extremo opuesto. Lilith, avanzó a paso tranquilo a través de las inmensas baldosas de mármol negro. No había iluminación alguna en la habitación, pero no había necesidad de ello. El enorme ventanal que se extendía a su derecha, como si fuera una pared de cristal, dejaba pasar la pálida luz. A su izquierda, altas columnas se alzaban hasta un techo que apenas alcanzaba a ver.

Nada más poner un pie en el pasillo, Lilith pudo sentir como todas las miradas se clavaban en ella. Sentados en los elegantes sillones entre las columnas, o apoyados de brazos cruzados contra los muros, los otros guerreros la observaron al pasar.

No demasiado lejos estaba Sailor Nova, escrutándola con sus ojos azules y astutos. Al igual que muchos otros, ella tampoco confiaba en ella, y en ese momento pareció reafirmarlo cuando la miró al pasar, atravesándola con aquellos ojos que parecían dos trozos de hielo.

El galante Paris, también estaba allí. Lilith le sonrió al pasar a su lado, inclinándose en una graciosa reverencia. El la siguió inexpresivamente con la mirada, sin evidenciar el más leve rastro de emoción en sus ojos oscuros. Lilith volvió a encogerse de hombros. Paris era así, después de todo. Esperar algo de él aparte de una fría y total indiferencia era pedir demasiado.

El último al que atisbó antes de detenerse frente al balcón fue a Elensis. Con el cabello de un rubio cobrizo y ojos de un ámbar muy claro, casi dorados, Elensis era hermoso y elegante como un dios. Estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas y uno de sus brazos extendidos sobre el respaldo del sillón. En su otra mano sostenía una copa de vino, la cual alzó hacia ella con una sonrisa amistosa. Lilith le sonrió de igual manera, paseando sus ojos ambarinos por la habitación. Solo ellos estaban allí. Reflexionando un poco, no era de sorprenderse que Sailor Nebulosa y Sailor Dark Hole, no estuvieran presentes. Aún así, se preguntó dónde estaría. Después de todo, si los demás estaban ahí era porque Thanos había decidido hacer público lo que fuera que estuviera preparando.

—Lilith, me alegra ver que ya te encuentras aquí.

Alpha se inclinó en una respetuosa reverencia.

— ¿A qué debo el honor de su llamado, señor Thanos?

Lilith observo al ser que brotó de repente de entre las sombras. Era un hombre alto y fornido. Vestía una polvorienta túnica negra de sacerdote, con la capucha echada sobre la cabeza. Aún así, pudo ver a la perfección el rostro pálido y afilado, con dos cortinas de pelo negro cayéndole a ambos lados de la cara. Extraños tatuajes trepaban por la piel blanca de su cuello, formando glifos y runas ilegibles. Los ojos también eran grises y opacos, inhumanos.

—Que averiguaste Lilith—Thanos la atravesó con una mirada que habría matado a una persona normal— ¿Están ellos en ese planeta?

Lilith sonrió

—Si mi señor, tuve un enfrentamiento con uno de ellos—Respondió Lilith, con una sonrisa astuta en sus labios— Como esperábamos, los guerreros de la Luna se están aliando con ellos.

—Los guerreros de Selene apoyan al príncipe del Sol, ya me imaginaba algo así— declaró haciendo un gesto ambiguo con la mano—Ya me encargare de ellos.

— Me temo que no lo sigo. ¿A qué se refiere exactamente, señor Thanos?

—Elensis.

En el acto el joven, se levanto de su asiento. Era un hombre alto y de musculatura marcada, ataviado con una corta túnica negra ceñida a la cintura. Sus lacios y largos cabellos, de un rubio cobrizo, la barba corta y los fríos ojos ambarinos lo hacían poseedor de una atractiva apariencia.

—Mi señor—respondió el rubio, haciendo una reverencia.

—Marcharás hacia el lugar donde las almas renacen—su voz se volvió tan fría como el hielo—En ese lugar encontraras varias esferas que contienen esencias oscuras, necesito que me las traigas.

Elensis sonrió como si fuera el ser más inocente del mundo.

— ¿Mi señor se refiere a la esencia de esos seres?

—Las guerreras de Selene no se quitaran del camino tan fácilmente—Respondió—Esto no solo nos dará tiempo, sino que contribuirá a quitar del medio a algunos cuantas guerreras de la Luna...estoy completamente seguro.

—Será como usted ordene, mi señor—susurró—Cumpliré con su voluntad.

* * *

— ¿Y donde está el príncipe, donde esta Febo?—Sailor Moon dejo escapar una pregunta que llevaba rato reprimiendo.

—El…—Orión dudo un momento antes de continuar—El se encuentra aquí mismo, en esta ciudad—Continuó Orión, girando la mirada a un lado—Sin embargo sus recuerdos han sido bloqueados.

— ¿Por qué, por quien?—Pregunto Venus.

—Por mi—Contesto Orión, con un dejo de tristeza.

— ¿Por qué has hecho eso? —Inquirió de inmediato Uranus— ¿Acaso no necesitan de su poder la batalla que se avecina contra Thanos?

—No—Su respuesta fue firme—Nosotros tenernos el deber de detener a esta amenaza solos, además—Su expresión cambio a una más seria—Si el no despierta su poder, es probable que las Gemas no aparezcan.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Pregunto Artemis.

—Es probable que el príncipe sea el único que sepa donde están las gemas.

—Entonces les ayudaremos lo más que podamos—dijo con ánimo Sailor Moon.

Orión le dirigió una fría mirada.

— ¡No! —Sus palabras fueron determinantes—Les prohíbo absolutamente que se involucren en esta batalla.

—Este también es nuestro plantea—Respondió Uranus desafiante.

—Esta batalla no tiene nada que ver con ustedes—La actitud de Orión era totalmente fría.

—Si quieren permanecer vivas, no se metan en esto, los guerreros de Thanos, no lo pensaran dos veces antes de asesinarlas—dijo Ignis.

—Pero—Intento Sailor Moon.

—Si se entrometen, también las consideraremos parte del enemigo—Y sin decir más Orión y los cuatro guerreros partieron del lugar.

—Ese maldito arrogante— protestó Uranus, cruzándose de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

—Cálmate Uranus, la princesa decidirá qué es lo mejor—comento Neptune tranquilizando a su amiga.

—Este es nuestro planeta—reflexionó en voz alta—Muchas veces lo hemos protegido, y esta vez no será diferente—Continuo Sailor Moon, mostrando un aire magnánimo que pocas veces mostraba.

—Así es protegeremos este mundo de quien sea, ni importa que sean chicos tan guapos como esos guerreros—Apoyo la Sailor del Amor.

—Lo mejor por ahora es ir a descansar—Dijo Mercury mientras deshacía su transformación y las demás la imitaban—Solo debemos estar atentos a los movimientos del enemigo.

Así todos partieron a sus respectivos hogares.

* * *

La mujer de largos cabellos rojos avanzo lentamente a través de la oscuridad de la habitación, deteniéndose ante el estrado de mármol negro. Sentado allí, en el gran trono de piedra, un hombre la observó fijamente, con el rostro cubierto por las sombras. Perséfone, una de las guerreras de la oscuridad, se inclino levemente ante el trono, llevándose una mano al pecho. La habitación era oscura, apenas iluminada por dos débiles antorchas a ambos lados del estrado. La luz del fuego dibujaba largas sombras sobre las baldosas y las columnas, todo trabajado en la misma piedra negra y opaca. En medio de aquella oscuridad, el rostro pálido de la mujer casi parecía brillar.

—Thanos—murmuró la mujer— ¿Qué es lo que deseas?—Su voz estaba cargada de desdén. El Fuku; símbolo de ser una senshi, se fundía con la oscuridad en tonos negros y grises.

La energía oscura envolvía al hombre, se expandió con más fuerza por el espacio vacío de la habitación, como si fuera una gélida ráfaga de viento.

—Mi querida Sailor Dark Hole, siempre es un placer verte—Thanos habló con voz gélida, observando fijamente hacia ella.

— ¿Que es lo que necesitas? —Respondió ella con desdén.

—Necesito que me ayudes con una plaga de senshis.

— ¿Senshis? —Pregunto ella extrañada.

—Así es, las guerreras de Selene están interviniendo en mis planes—exclamó dando un paso al frente.

— Y por qué no te encargas tú—pregunto Dark Hole con hastió—Eres el todopoderoso señor del universo.

—Porque tengo que ocuparme de otros guerreros— Thanos tamborileó los dedos sobre la piedra del trono, observándola con aire molesto y aburrido—además ellas no son rivales para ti y las otras.

—Bien. Eso mismo pensaba—escupió Dark Hola, poniéndose de pie finalmente—Hace mucho que no tengo una batalla de verdad.

—Toma esto—Thanos extendió la mano y en ella aparecieron cinco brillantes esferas de energía—Tu, la guerrera del vacío eres la única que puede darle un cuerpo a estas esencias, te serán de mucha ayuda.

—Son las esencias de los que han caído, esto se pone divertido…—susurró con voz ronca, alzando unos ojos que resplandecieron en un brillo carmesí.

Dark Hole dio media vuelta, alejándose hacia la salida con la arrogancia latiendo en su mirada.

* * *

El sol de la tarde se había ocultado dando paso a la noche y a una cielo cargado de estrellas. Estrellas que eran admiradas por un par de ojos dorados.

La mirada Orión estaba cargada de tristeza y nostalgia.

—Te duele verdad—La dulce voz lo saco de sus cavilaciones.

—Yo…no se a que te refieres—Respondió el consejero solar, desviando la mirada incomodo.

—Recuero muchas cosas del tiempo en que vivieron en la Luna, y recuerdo el trato que tenias con él y sobre todo como él te correspondía—Luna sonrió ante aquellos recuerdos.

—Luna. Mi deber es protegerlo…Guiarlo. No enamorarme de él—Bajo la mirada avergonzado—No quiero que el salga lastimado, sufrió mucho con la muerte de su pueblo, de sus padres, el vernos morir a nosotros, solo quiero que tenga una vida normal, aunque jamás recuerde el pasado.

—Yo también pensaba lo mismo después de la batalla contra el Negaverso—Luna lo miro fijamente—Quería que las chicas tuvieran una vida normal, pero el planeta las necesitaba, era su destino.

—Esto es muy diferente—La mirada de Orión se torno seria—Además tus chicas ahora tienen la oportunidad de vivir esa vida normal. Este enemigo es nuestro.

—Sabes que ellas no se mantendrán al margen—Respondió Luna con una sonrisa.

—Lo sé—Continuo el—Sabes que este enemigo es diferente.

—Ellas son muy fuertes, pero no me cambies el tema—Luna lo miro seria—Sabes que el príncipe Febo tiene un gran poder…Su destino es enfrentar a este enemigo y tarde o temprano recordara todo.

—Solo espero que sea más tarde que temprano—Miro de nuevo al cielo lleno de estrellas—Aunque nada me haría más feliz que él pudiera recordarme.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a quienes siguen esta historia!**

 **Gabi kahio pierce, zabitamt1975: Aqui esta el segundo capitulo, espero lo disfruten!**

 **Aureo-Chan!**


	4. Un cuento de amor

**.**

 **CAPITULO 3: UN CUENTO DE AMOR**

 **.**

La joven castaña se encontraba en su habitación. Su mirada esmeralda miraba fijamente la fotografía en la mesita de noche. En la foto se encontraba un joven de cabellos rubios pasando su brazo por el encima de los hombros de ella. Su corazón se lleno de emoción al recordar cómo había comenzado todo.

 **FLASHBACK**

Recuerdo bien ese día, había tenido un día muy difícil en la universidad. Mi proyecto de la semana era crear una receta. Aunque tenía muchas ideas, no estaba segura por cual decidirme.

Llevaba algunos minutos caminando, cuando de repente estaba fuera del Crow. Una malteada me ayudaría a acomodar mis ideas.

En un cuaderno anotaba todas las ideas, estaba sumamente concentrada, hasta que sentí una mirada. Lentamente me gire y ahí estaba el, sentado detrás de mí y sin despegarme la mirada de encima. Yo me puse muy nerviosa. El es muy atractivo y realmente me llamaba la atención. Decidí seguir con mi tarea.

Escuche una voz temblorosa, cuando volteé, era él.

—Lita…—Comenzó el chico rubio—Te ves atareada. ¿Te puedo ayudar?

—Andrew…—Respondí nerviosa—No es nada, solo estoy haciendo mi tarea—Con el lápiz me rasque la sien— Pero no sé cómo organizar esto

—Yo te puedo ayudar—Dijo con una gran sonrisa. Una sonrisa que hizo que mi corazón latiera a mil por hora.

— ¡Me encantaría!—Me apresure a contestar.

Poco a poco, comenzó a acercarse más a mí, pero con timidez. Un día llegue a la fuente de sodas y lo vi con una chica muy hermosa él le hablaba bastante cerca. Entonces, ahí ocurrió. Comencé a sentir coraje, pero no quería aceptar mis verdaderos sentimientos. Y comencé a alejarme de él, porque me dolía mucho verlo con esa chica. Pero cuál fue mi sorpresa. Él noto mi distanciamiento y pregunto muy preocupado qué era lo que me sucedía. No lo podía creer, yo le importaba. Le respondí diciéndole que lo había visto con una chica y que yo no quería interferir entre ellos, a lo que él contesto que estaba bastante equivocada, que solo había estado platicando con ella porque estaba buscando quien le ayudara en la fuente de sodas. Sin pensarlo le dije que yo podría ayudarle, que me gustaría aprender mucho y poder estar a cargo de preparar los platillos.

El gustoso me dijo que sí.

A partir de ese día comenzamos a mirarnos tiernamente durante el trabajo. Él me abrazaba y me trataba tan maravillosamente que ni yo creía estar viviendo eso tan lindo. Pasó el tiempo y los abrazos eran más continuos y llenos de amor, pero como mis amigas eran bastante entrometidas me comentaron que no era correcto abrazar a un chico que no era mi novio, a lo que yo quede confundida y decidí no hacerlo más.(claro menos Mina que siempre hacia bromas tontas)

De nuevo, él noto mi distanciamiento y charlamos al respecto. Él me contesto con una carta lindísima en donde me decía que me quería muchísimo y que a él no le importaba lo que dijera la gente, que me iba a proteger y cuidar para que nadie me faltara al respeto. Y así fue.

Pasaron dos meses y el decidió hacerme la pregunta tan esperada… Yo estaba fuera de la fuente de sodas y llego, se puso frente a mí y comenzó a decirme:

—Necesito hacerte una pregunta, pero ya creo saber lo que me vas a contestar ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Yo me quedé perpleja y guarde silencio por un momento tratando de controlar mis nervios y mi emoción. Después de que recobré el aliento conteste:

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué crees, que te voy a contestar?

—Sí.

—Pues acertaste. Todo se tornó color rosa, las mariposas querían salir de mi estomago y nos abrazamos fuertemente.

De ahí en adelante estuvimos juntos, nos dimos nuestro primer beso un mes después. Pasamos nuestra primera navidad juntos y fue maravilloso, pasamos momentos increíbles juntos. Nos amábamos y los dos éramos los novios más felices del mundo. Nos entregamos en cuerpo y alma el uno al otro, aun recuerdo la primera vez. Ambos estábamos tan nerviosos y llenos de temor. Apagamos la luz y se acercó lentamente a mí, acariciándome suavemente y diciendo una y otra vez lo mucho que me amaba. Yo lloraba de felicidad y de amor por él. Todo era tan maravilloso mejor que un cuento de hadas.

Salimos de mi casa por la noche y llegamos a un restaurante muy elegante. Nos sentamos en el balcón desde donde se miraba la luna y las hermosas estrellas que brillaban más que otros días… la música romántica. Todo era perfecto. Pedimos de cenar y unas pequeñas copas. Cuando terminamos de cenar, él se acerco a mí y susurrándome al oído me dijo que yo era lo más importante para él, que él sin mí no era nada, que era una gran mujer y el amor de su vida y que por esa razón quería pedirme que fuera su esposa. Yo estaba emocionada y sólo lo abracé dándole el sí. Todos en el restaurante nos miraban con ternura y nos felicitaron por nuestro nuevo compromiso.

Claro cuando se lo conté a las chicas, me felicitaron, Mina tenía cara de puchero diciendo que no era justo que ella la diosa del Amor no tuviera novio y serena y yo ya estuviéramos comprometidas.

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

* * *

Amy estaba en medio de sus clases. El proyecto mensual había sido asignado para trabajo en parejas. Su compañero de equipo era un chico bastante serio. Habían coincidido en algunas clases juntos. Se habían topado en los pasillos. Pero jamás habían cruzado palabra.

Esa tarde como siempre se quedo entretenida con una lectura, sus compañeros habían salido al descanso. Tenía el aula para ella sola o al menos eso creía.

— ¿Por qué no sales al descanso?

La voz sonó fría. Ella giro sobresaltada. Estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta de la presencia del joven.

—Es importante el estudio pero también divertirse y relajarse un momento—Continuo el joven. La miraba con sus extraños ojos ambarinos.

Por primera vez Amy se fijo en el. Era Un chico muy atractivo de risos oscuros, de ojos ámbar hermosos pero muy fríos. Su expresión parecía inmutable.

—Tú también está aquí—Amy trato de ser amable— ¿Por qué no sales?

—Me gusta estar aquí—Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus finos labios—Además verte leer es muy entretenido—Su voz aunque fría y tranquila, dejaba notar un poco de coqueteo.

Las mejillas de Amy se encendieron rápidamente. Y la joven solo atino a mirar hacia la ventana.

El joven se levanto de su asiento y camino hasta quedar delante de ella.

—Discúlpame, no quise ofenderte—La miro fijamente. Algo en sus palabras sonaba sincero.

—No, me ofendiste—Los ojos celestes se encontraron con los ambarinos—Es solo… que no estoy acostumbrada a ese tipo de comentarios.

—Eres una chica muy linda e inteligente. Deberías estar acostumbrada a los elogios—El joven extendió una mano—Soy Tristán Gilbert, parece que seremos compañeros de proyecto.

—Amy Mizuno—Respondió ella, estrechando su mano—Espero llevarnos bien el proyecto.

* * *

La joven sacerdotisa caminaba tranquilamente. Entre sus manos sostenía un libro. Su mirada amatista mirada fijamente su contenido, cuando algo se interpuso en su camino. El impacto provoco que la joven perdiera el equilibrio y estuviera a punto de caer. Instintivamente Reí cerró los ojos. Sin embargo no llego al suelo. Un par de fuertes brazos la sostuvieron.

—Discúlpeme señorita, iba distraído.

Reí abrió los ojos lentamente al escuchar aquella voz masculina y educada.

Su mirada violeta se topo con la esmeralda de joven.

—Fu…Fue mi culpa—Respondió nerviosa—No me fije por donde iba.

Por un momento el tiempo se detuvo. Ella en los brazos de él, con las miradas cruzadas.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —El fresco aliento del joven la golpeo en la cara.

—Si…Yo estoy bien—Respondió ella, sintiendo las mejillas sonrojadas.

De repente ambos jóvenes se dieron cuenta de la posición en que estaba y se separaron rápidamente.

El se inclino lentamente para recoger el libro de ella.

—Yo, quisiera invitarte un café para poder compensar este momento.

—Me encantaría…—Lo pensó un momento—Pero ahora tengo que ir a clases.

—Ese no es problemas, si me lo permites puedo pasar por ti, cuando salgas—Respondió el. Su forma de hablar y de expresarse era sumamente elegante—Mi nombre es Zaid Urawa.

—Yo soy Reí Hino

—Un hermosa nombre, para una hermosa mujer—Respondió el galantemente.

Después de decirle donde estudiaba y a qué hora salía Reí se fue a sus clases esperando el momento de ver a ese chico de nuevo.

Mientras tanto el joven continúo con su camino.

—No es momento de juegos.

Zaid se giro al escuchar aquella voz.

—Tenemos cosas muy importantes que hacer, sabes cómo es "El", si te ve por ahí coqueteando con las niñas bonitas se molestara.

—No me divierto—Zaid miro seriamente a su interlocutor—Fue un accidente, solo quise disculparme, no todos son como tú "Chispita" que van por ahí viendo a las chicas lindas.

* * *

Aquel estudio era realmente grande, lleno de cámaras y escenografías. Mina se arreglaba tranquilamente el listo rojo de su cabello. En algunos minutos tendría una audición para un papel en una obra de teatro.

Se miraba en un gran espejo, cuando por el reflejo pudo ver la silueta de un joven muy atractivo, que de inmediato llamo su atención. Tenía el cabello del color de atardecer, la piel finamente bronceada y unos hermosos ojos azules. Como sintiendo la mirada de la rubia, el joven miro hacia donde se encontraba ella y sonrió.

— ¿Ella es la chica que viene a la audición?—Pregunto al hombre que se encontraba junto a él.

—Si es ella.

—No tiene apariencia de actriz, le falta porte—El joven la miro con desdén.

La rubia del Amor, sintió la sangre hervir de coraje.

—Ya verá ese payaso de lo que soy capaz—Se dijo a si misma.

Después de subir al escenario y ofrecer una excelente muestra de su talento bajo entre felicitaciones.

El directo camino hasta donde se encontraba ella, acompañado del odioso tipo.

—Señorita Aino, le presento a Dominic Williams, es el escritor y actor principal de la obra, y por lo que acabamos de ver, también será su pareja dentro de la misma.

—Mucho gusto—Intento sonar lo más educada y Cortes, que su ira le permitía. Extendió la mano en un saludo.

—El gusto es solo para ti—Respondió mirando con hielo de sus ojos azules. Y se dio la media vuelta, dejándola en ridículo.

—Es un grosero—Dijo molesta.

—Discúlpelo señorita, ya ven como son los jóvenes ricos sienten que son más que dioses.

La rubia asintió con una sonrisa.

—No se preocupe, ese tipo de personas, son mi especialidad—Y se retiro guiñándole un ojo.

* * *

La hermosa joven de ojos purpura, vestida con el uniforma de la preparatoria, caminaba rumbo a casa. Caminaba sumida en sus pensamientos. Cuando una voz la devolvió a la realidad.

—Hola—Saludo el apuesto chico, seguro de sí mismo— ¿Eres Hotaru, cierto?

—Sí, soy Hotaru Tomoe—Contesto la chica con una sonrisa amable— ¿Quién eres tú?

La seguridad del rubio jovencito se desvaneció en un momento.

—Eres una de las amigas de Serena y cómo es posible que no me recuerdes—El chico le sonrió, de manera seductora—Veo que al igual que yo estas en preparatoria.

—Así es, tú debes ir en un grado más alto—Hotaru siguió sonriendo amable— ¿Pero me dirás tu nombre?

—No lo sé, me hace sentir mal que no me recuerdes—La miro con un puchero—Yo si te recuerdo, perfectamente.

—Me aceptarías un invitación a comer en mi casa para enmendar mi error—Respondió Hotaru, sintiéndose culpable de algo que no recordaba.

—Sería un placer, comer con una chica tan linda como tú, pero tengo mucha tarea lo dejaremos para otro día—Dio un paso hasta quedar delante de ella y susurrarle al oído—Mi nombre es Sammy Tsukino—Y sin más le dio un delicado beso en la mejilla.

La chica solo se quedó inmóvil y sonrojada, mientras aquel apuesto joven un par de años mayor que ella se alejaba.

* * *

Un gato anaranjado salto a la ventana. Lentamente entro a la casa que era su hogar desde hacía un tiempo.

—Sol, dónde estabas pensé que te habías escapado—Hablo dulcemente una voz. Se trataba de un muchacho. Tal vez no tuviera ni siquiera veinte años. Estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre un cómodo sillón. El joven se puso de pie lentamente. Sus cabellos eran cortos y dorados. Tenía un rostro fino y hermoso, de grandes ojos azules y rasgos un tanto infantiles. El minino solo se limito a saltar sus brazos.

" _Por lo menos de esta manera puedo estar contigo"_ pensó Orión.

El joven volvió a sentarse en el sillón, y el gato se acurruco en sus brazos.

" _Aun recuerdo el día que nos reencontramos"_

 _Yo desperté en la tierra, solo y confundido. Caminaba por la calle, cuando los recuerdos de mi misión llegaban poco a poco a mi memoria. Eran muchas cosas la que llegaron a mi mente, me sentía cansado desorientado, cuando cruce una calle el mundo comenzó a dar vueltas y ya no pude mas caí rendido. El sonido de un auto acercándose, las luces, sabía lo que significa. Intente moverme y huir pero fue inútil. Cerré los ojos. El golpe jamás llego._

 _Sentí el calor de unos brazos alrededor de mi débil cuerpo. Tú habías saltado al tráfico para evitar que el auto me arrollara. Sentí la fuerza de tu pecho y en tus brazos ya no supe más de mí. Cuando desperté, estaba en lo que al parecer era tu casa, en tu cama._

 _Mire a todos lados, intentando saber donde estaba. De repente entraste a la habitación. Te mire y de inmediato supe que eras tú. La persona que estaba buscando, la persona por cual yo estaba de nuevo en este mundo. Recordé la última vez que te vi en el pasado las últimas palabras que te dije. Algo dentro de mí se lleno de emoción y quise hablarte, decirte todo, que supieras de la misión que teníamos juntos…Pero decidí pensarlo que era mejor callar._

 _Tú te acercaste a mí tiernamente._

— _¿_ _Estás bien gatito?_ _—Rascaste mis orejas—_ _Estas muy lastimado, debes tener hambre._

 _Desde entonces he estado contigo. He notado que no tienes muchos amigos, eres muy solitario. Te gusta platicar conmigo y confiarme tus cosas. Sé que tus padres murieron hace un cinco años en un accidente, que no tienes a nadie más y que vives solo con tu abuela. Ojala pudiera contarte quien soy. Que todo fuera como en el Milenio de Plata, quisiera que me vieras como antes, sé que me veo diferente, pero soy yo, soy el mismo._

 _Esperare a que termine todo esto, y te diré todo lo que siento, no importa todo lo que tenga que sufrir… solo quiero que seas feliz. No quiero que sufras… porque de verdad te amo._

 _No quiero que en esta época tengas que pelear, tus guardianes y yo te protegeremos de todo._

Orión se quedo dormido sobre el regazo del joven.

El rubio ajeno a lo que pasaba en la cabeza de su mascota, era llevado en sueños a recuerdos de su vida anterior.

* * *

 **SUEÑO**

El pequeño príncipe de cabellos dorados corría por el gran pasillo del Castillo Dorado. Un enorme palacio, con grandes jardines rodeados de flores. En el cuelo rojizo brillaba imponente el astro solar. . Y aunque estaba realmente cerca su calor era suave como una caricia.

—Príncipe Febo—Llamo uno de los sirviente de palacio—Su majestad quiere verlo.

—Gracias Aliad—Contesto el pequeño educadamente—Voy en un momento.

Camino hacia el salón del Trono. Estaba custodia por un par enormes guardias, los cuales hicieron una reverencia al verlo pasar, y uno de ellos abrió la enorme puerta dorada con el símbolo del sol en el centro.

Una vez dentro el joven príncipe corrió a los brazo de su madre.

—Febo—Lo llamo su padre—El futuro Rey del Sistema Solar, no se puede comportar de esa manera—Su voz era autoritaria pero a la vez con cariño.

—Buenas tardes a todos—Miro al rey—Lo siento Padre.

—Febo, te tengo una buena noticia—Su madre tomo su mano—Viajaras a la Luna con tus tíos.

La cara del príncipe se ilumino de alegría.

— ¿Cuando partiremos?—Pregunto con entusiasmo.

—Febo—Su madre lo miro, luchaba contra sí misma por ser fuerte—Nosotros no iremos. Te acompañaran tus guardianes y Orión.

—Pero…—La mueca de alegría desapareció lentamente de su cara.

—Hijo tenemos algunos asuntos pendientes—Hablo su padre—Pero te alcanzaremos pronto—Su padre trato de animarlo.

La imagen cambio y aquel niño, ahora en la Luna, veía con lágrimas en los ojos como el Sol explotaba su energía y destruía por completo el que fuera su reino y su hogar.

—Papa, Mama…Ustedes lo prometieron.

—Nosotros te cuidaremos—Dijo una hermosa mujer de cabello lila sujeto en dos largas coletas.

 **FIN DEL SUEÑO.**

* * *

— ¿De verdad son esas sus órdenes, mi señor?—Pregunto Elensis.

El silencio envolvió la habitación como si fuera un pesado manto. Las llamas de las antorchas bailaron formando sombras retorcidas cuando la silueta sentada en el trono se incorporó, avanzando a paso lento hacia ellos. Una armadura negra lo cubría de pies a cabeza, tan negra y brillante como el alquitrán.

—Me he mantenido vivo durante mucho tiempo solo absorbiendo el poder de la gema oscura, pero sin el poder de las otras, esta no es nada—Paso una mano por la gema violeta que brillaba en su pecho.

—En ese primitivo planeta; la Tierra, hay muchos seres con esencia del Aura, no es muy poderosa, pero si reúnes la suficiente podrás hacer que el recupere su fuerza—Hablo Sailor Nova

—Entonces iré a la tierra y traeré ese poder—Respondió el joven con determinación.

—Espera…—La hermosa senshi de rojo uniforme, extendió su mano—Toma esto—En su mano apareció un daga oscura—Con eso podrás absorber la esencia de las personas. Yo me encargare de las guerreras de Selene.

Los ojos de Sailor Nova, brillaron llenos de soberbia.

* * *

Gabi kahio pierce: Algo hay en el pasado del Príncipe y el consejero. Las entidades revividas serán una sorpresa. Y se medirán cuerpo a cuerpo con nuestras heroinas.


	5. Ataque a tokio

**.**

 **CAPITULO 4: ATAQUE A TOKIO**

 **.**

El sol brillaba en lo alto, era una tarde sumamente tranquila.

La joven rubia con el cabello en forma de bombón caminaba rumbo a la salida de Universidad. Habían terminado sus clases y Serena avanzaba pensativa y algo distraída.

—Desearía que Darién estuviera aquí esperándome—Se paso una mano por el cabello— Que me llevara a comer, y que me dijera cuanto me ama, tanto como yo lo amo a él—Susurraba para su misma—Últimamente casi no lo veo. El está muy ocupado con su trabajo en el hospital, además yo también tengo tareas—Una idea le llego a la mente—Ya se, esta tarde pasare por el hospital y lo invitare a cenar—Un leve sonrojo adorno sus mejillas.

Siguió caminando sin ver que delante de ella había un poste de concreto.

* * *

No muy lejos de ahí, Amy también salía de clases. A su lado caminaba el joven de risos oscuros y mirada ambarina.

—Dime Tristán ¿vives con tus padres?

—No—Respondió el joven—Ellos viven en otra ciudad. Yo vivo aquí con dos amigos. ¿Tu?

—Yo vivo solamente con mi mama, aunque casi no la veo porque es doctora y pasa mucho tiempo trabajando.

—Ya veo—Hablo con voz tranquila—Pero, una chica tan linda como tu debe tener novio—Observo de reojo rostro de Amy

—Eh…Yo no tengo novio—El sonrojo en su cara era más que evidente.

—Parece que aun tengo oportunidad—El chico se paro delante de ella con una sonrisa. Estaba a punto de decir algo más. Pero la atención de la chica se distrajo hacia otro lado.

A unos metros de distancia, una joven de largos cabellos rubios se estrello de lleno contra un poste y cayó pesadamente al suelo.

De inmediato Amy corrió hacia su amiga.

— ¿Serena te encuentras bien?—La peliazul ayudo a Serena a levantarse.

—No vi por donde iba—Mientras se acomodaba se frotaba un brazo—Si estoy bien no te preocupes—De repente Serena se fijo en el chico que estaba junto a su amiga.

Amy de inmediato capto la mirada se Serena.

—El es Tristán, un compañero de clases.

—Un gusto señorita—Extendió su mano en un saludo.

—Igual. Me llamo Serena—Respondió el saludo. Al momento del contacto, el chico sintió una gran energía provenir de ella y soltó el agarra. Su semblante se tonto aun más serio. Algo que no paso inadvertido para Amy.

— ¿Sucede algo? —Pregunto la peliazul.

—Yo…—El joven miraba fijamente a Serena, y en un momento desvió la mirada—Recordé que tengo algo que hacer—Miro de nuevo a Serena—Un gusto—Poso su mirada ambarina en Amy—Te veré luego, tenemos un pendiente—Y sin más, le dio un beso en la mejilla. Y salió corriendo del lugar.

Serena miro atenta la escena.

—Solo compañeros…Eh—La miro de manera cómplice—Es muy raro, pero muy guapo.

—Y muy atento también—Completo Amy sonrojada.

—Te agrada verdad—Continuo Serena.

—Sí…digo no—Respondió sin darse cuenta—Es muy tierno.

— ¿Quién es ese bombón que salió huyendo?—Pregunto la rubia de amor que se acercaba junto a la castaña.

—Es el novio de Amy—Respondió de inmediato Serena.

—El no es mi…—Se apresuro Amy.

—Mejor vamos al Crown—Propuso Lita, evitando una nueva discusión.

* * *

En el cielo despejado de la tarde se podía apreciar la silueta de un hombre. Elensis miraba con aires de superioridad la cuidad de Tokio.

La daga oscura brillo en su mano.

—Con esta daga podre absorber la energía de toda las personas de este planeta, es energía minina, pero de algo servirá a mi señor—De la daga salieron miles de pequeños bólidos de luz disparados hacia la ciudad—Vallan, tomen la energía de los insectos de este miserable planeta.

En unos cuantos minutos, en varios puntos de la cuidad comenzaron a aparecer oscuro seres. Las personas trataban de escapar, sin embargo los seres eran más rápidos y terminaron por atrapar a las personas y adsorber su energía.

— ¡Espíritu Maligno Desaparece! — Una chica de cabellos negros lanzo Kanjis con inscripciones en japonés antiguo, con los cuales neutralizo la energía negativa.

Al ver la situación Reí sin esperar más invoco su poder de transformación. Al instante miles de haz de fuego rodearon a la chica dejando en su lugar a la bella Sailor Mars.

—Saeta Llameante de Marte—La brillante flecha de fuego salió disparada, impactando en los oscuros seres destruyéndolos al instante. Sin embargo no fue suficiente, pues un grupo aun mayor apareció a sus espaldas. Uno de los enormes seres lanzo una ráfaga de energía oscura.

Mars cruzo los brazos delante de su cuerpo con la intención de protegerse. Pero no fue suficiente, ya que el impacto la lanzo varios metros en el suelo.

El oscuro ente se lanzo encima de ella. Mars se volvió boca arriba y juntando sus manos forma una gran llamarada, incinerando a su atacante. Pero los enemigos eran varios. Uno de ellos la tomo de la pierna y la levanto, para después arrojarla contra el pavimento. Mars quedo en el suelo un poco aturdida. Oportunidad que no desaprovechó el ser de oscuridad que se arrojo rápidamente sobre la guerrera y de un golpe hundió una de sus garras en el hombro de la chica en una profunda herida.

Mars soltó un grito de verdadero dolor. El blanco de su uniforme comenzó a teñirse de carmesí. Un liguero mareo se apodero de ella, y quedo inmóvil en el suelo. El ente oscuro se dispuso a lanzar un nuevo ataque. Mars apretó los ojos en una mueca de dolor.

—Eco Metálico—Las palabras sonaron como un susurro.

Mars abrió lentamente los ojos, delante de ella todos los oscuros seres habían desaparecido.

* * *

Serena y las chicas salieron rápidamente del Crown al escuchar el escándalo en las calles.

—Parece que tenemos compañía—Dijo Mina, con actitud desafiante.

—Esto es horrible, están atacando a las personas—Continuo Amy aterrada.

—Es hora de la batalla, vamos chicas—Serena corrió hacia los seres invocando su transformación.

Un brillante espectáculo de luces de colores, dio paso a cuatro hermosas guerreras en traje de marinero.

— Alto, no permitiré…—Pero el ente no permitió terminar, lanzo una poderosa ráfaga de energía oscura. Las chicas saltaron y esquivaron el ataque—Hey monstro, debo de terminar de decir mi entrada completa—Continuo Sailor Moon con un puchero.

—No hay tiempo de eso—La voz de Mercury delataba preocupación—Esos seres están absorbiendo la energía de las personas.

—Entonces no hay tiempo que perder—Se apresuro la castaña.

— ¡Ataque de Hojas de Roble de Júpiter!—El poderoso ataque destruyo varios de los oscuros seres.

—Son muchos—Venus sostenía su brillante cadena.

—Luz de Luna Plateada—Un brillante bólido plateado fue disparado por la Sailor de la Luna. El poderoso ataque dio de lleno en los enemigos eliminándolos por completo.

Las guerreras se relajaron al ver el terreno vació.

—Malditas guerreras—Siseo una voz a sus espaldas.

Cuando Sailor Moon se giro, una esfera de energía oscura la impacto lanzándola varios metros en el suelo.

* * *

Mars intentaba ponerse en pie, cuando un joven vestido con una brillante armadura gris y amarillo la levanto en sus brazos. Al parecer el guerrero había derrotado al oscuro ser.

—Estarás bien—Hablo el guerrero con voz tranquila y amable—Peleaste de manera increíble.

Mars trato de mirar sus ojos por debajo del antifaz. Sin embargo su cabeza daba vueltas, un mareo y después perdió el conocimiento.

—Es por esta razón que ellas deberían mantenerse al margen de todo esto—Aeris reflejo una preocupación real en sus palabras—Ellas no deben salir lastimadas.

* * *

—Malditos estorbos—Elensis estaba parado de manera desafiante delante las Sailor, sus palabras están cargadas de odio—Alzo la mano formando una esfera de energía.

Mercury ayudaba a Moon a ponerse de pie, mientras Júpiter y Venus se ponían entre ellas y el guerrero.

— ¡Las eliminare en este momento!—Grito Elensis.

Sin embargo la amenaza quedo en el aire. Elensis cayó pesadamente al suelo. Un fuerte puñetazo la había derrumbado.

—No permitiré que dañes a la gente de mi planeta, ni a las guerreras que lo protegen—Tuxido Mask se alzaba imponente ante el oscuro guerrero.

—También a ti te acabare—La mirada del joven estaba llena de odio.

Elensis se lanzo en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo con Tuxido, este esquivaba los ataques. Elensis en un rápido movimiento le dio un golpe en pecho que lo mando al suelo. Tuxido respondió rápidamente con su bastos golpeando al otro en una pierna. Elensis se destanteo un momento y Tuxido aprovecho para volver a la batalla.

—Bombardeo de Tuxido—El bólido dorado salió disparado hacia el oscuro guerrero.

—Onda Oscura—Elensis contesto el ataque de manera inmediata.

El choque de ambos poderes hizo que el suelo temblara. Una gran nube de polvo se levanto alrededor de los dos. Tuxido había perdido su sombrero y sudada por el esfuerzo. Era evidente que la fuera del guerrero era mayor. Estaba a punto de ser derrotado.

— ¡Torrente de Fuego! — El ataque de fuego fue directo hacia Elensis, que se vio obligado a esquivarlo saltando hacia un lado.

—Ignis—Susurro con odio.

—Ya tienes un enemigo a tu nivel—Se adelanto Cold, con su voz fría.

—No soy tan tonto, para pelear con los cuatro juntos—Sonrió—No aun. Además tengo lo que buscaba—La daga brillo en su mano. Y desapareció en las sombras.

De inmediato Tuxido corrió hacia Sailor Moon.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Preocupado.

—Sí, solo algunos raspones—Le sonrió.

—Estas son las consecuencias de meterse donde no deben—La voz de Orión sonaba severa—Su poder en este momento es inferior, ustedes no han despertado como las guerreras que deberían de ser—Mira a cada una—Ni siquiera ustedes príncipes—Paso su mirada a Tuxido y Sailor Moon—Si siguen así lo único que lograran es que los maten.

Detrás de Orión apareció Iron con Mars en brazos.

—Esto no es un juego—Hablo de manera educada, y puso a Mars en los brazos de Júpiter—Si aprecian su vida no se metan en esto. Nosotros nos haremos cargo. Y desaparecieron en medio de una densa niebla.

Cuando la niebla disipo.

Sailor Moon se acerco hasta Mars, y paso su meno por la herida. Sin poder evitarlo gruesas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

—No puedo rendirme ahora, ellos están atacando a los habitantes de nuestro planeta—Su cara estaba oculta por algunos rubios mechones—Siempre hemos sido fuerte, siempre por proteger lo que más amamos. No dudare en entregar mi propia vida—Levanto la cara y miro a sus amigas—Pero no las arriesgare a ustedes, no puedo, no soportaría perderlas—Y se dejo llevar por el llanto.

El ruido de una fuerte bofetada hizo eco en el lugar.

Venus tenía la mano extendida hacia Sailor Moon. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Sailor Moon se quedo muda.

—Lo siento—Acaricio la mejilla roja de su princesa—Siempre estaremos juntas, no puedes ser tan egoísta y pedirnos ahora que nos alejemos. No después de todo lo que hemos vivido—Su voz era la de la imponente líder de las Sailor.

Sailor Moon y Venus se abrazaron sopesando cada una de sus palabras.

* * *

Los cuatro jóvenes y el pequeño felino estaban inquietos haciendo el recuento de la batalla.

—Esa daga era para absorber energía vital—Reflexiono el joven de cabello rubio.

—Eso solo puede significar que ese maldito de Thanos se está debilitando—Hablo con ímpetu el pelinaranja—Es nuestro mejor momento para atacarlo.

—Deberíamos esperar un poco mas, despertar por completo nuestro poder—La voz fría del joven de cabellos negros.

—Como puedes pensar así—El guerrero de fuego reclamo—Ese maldito seguirá atacando a las personas de de este planeta, debemos detenerlo de una vez.

—Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero no sabemos dónde se encuentro—El joven guardián del acero hablo por fin—Además aun no somos tan fuertes.

El pelinaranja, no tuvo mas opción que aceptar lo que sus compañeros decían.

* * *

Las chicas estaban reunidas en el templo Hikawa. Serena curaba las heridas de las chicas por medio del Cristal de Plata.

Después de que Sailor Moon hubiera curado las heridas de las chicas.

—El poder de ellos es increíble—Reí se levanto del sillón, donde había estado descansado—Es decir, mi poder apenas me ayudo para vencer los seres de oscuridad, pero ese guerrero ni siquiera un rasguño recibió.

—Eso no nos va a detener—Hablo Mina—No nos daremos por vencidas, aunque tengamos que pelear todas al mismo tiempo, los derrotaremos.

—Solo me pregunto. ¿Qué hacían ellos atacando a las personas, cuando su real motivo es buscar las gemas del infinito?—Declaro Amy.

—¿Creen que el poder de las gemas este dentro de las personas de la tierra?—Pregunto Serena.

—No lo creo, ese poder debería estar con el guardián; es decir con el príncipe Febo—Respondió Artemis.

Al fondo de la habitacion la television pasaba las noticias de la tarde. Interesado en escuchar Darien subio el volumen.

En las imagenes se mostraba el lugar de la reciente batalla y a un hombre narrando los hechos.

— _Esta tarde en diferentes puntos de la cuidad de Tokio, varios entes extraños atacaron a las personas. Todos los atacados estan ahora mismo en los hospitales. Todos se encuentran en estado de coma._

Instintivamente Serena se llevo ambas manos al rostro aterrada.

—Esto es horrible—Comento Lita—Debemos detener al enemigo o esas pesonas no despertaran.

—Hay una forma—Se apresuro Mina—Sailor Moon, puede curarlos con el poder del cristal de Plata.

Los ojos de Serena se llenaron de alegria.

—Es cierto, no considere esa opcion. Mi Cristal tiene poder curativo. En cuento al enemigo, lo derrotaremos...Pase lo que pase—Hablo Serena, de manera estoica.

* * *

El timbre de la casa de Haruka y las chicas, sonaba insistentemente.

Haruka desesperada corrio hasta la puerta y la abrio de golpe.

—Que es lo que...

Delante de ella, en el umbral de la puerta se encontraba Hotaru. Estaba como en medio de un trance. Sus ojos tenian un leve brillo violeta.

—Hotaru...—Se alarmo Haruka—¿Que pasa, estas bien?

Detras de Haruka aparecieron Michiru y Setsuna.

—Necesito decirles algo importante—En la frente de la joven brillo el simbolo de Saturno. Esto desencadeno su transfomacion al igual que en las demas.

Pluto, lo miro seriamente. Era conciente del gran poder y sabiduria que guardaba esa jovencita.

—Las semillas estelares nacen en un lugar llamado el Caldero Galactico, Caldero Primordial o Caldero Madre: el lugar sagrado donde se han originado los planetas, las estrellas y todo lo que existe con vida en el Universo. Este recinto se encuentra situado en la Estrella Cero de Sagitario, en el centro de la Vía Láctea, conformando una suerte de lago celeste, ténuemente luminoso, franqueado por un pórtico con columnas y una larga plataforma de acceso. A este lugar tambien regresan las almas o esensias de aquellas estrelas o seres que han dejado de existir. Este recinto es custodiado por el espíritu de Sailor Sedna—Miro a cada una antes de continuar—Ella se ha comunicado conmigo...alguien irrumpio en este lugar sagrado y se llevo consigo cinco de ellas.

—¿Y que pasa con eso?—Pregunto Uranus.

Saturn le lanzo una dura mirada.

—Tiene que ver con el...con Thanos.

—Thanos no tiene ningun interese en nosotras...el busca al principe del Sol—Se apresuro Uranus.

—Tienes razon el busca a Febo—La mirada de Saturn brillaba llena de sabiduria—Pero esas esencias que el robo, son para hacer daño a nuestra princesa. Son de aquellos que han caido.

—Te refieres a...—La mirada de Pluto estaba llena de terror.

—Si la esensia de ellas.

* * *

El joven guerrero camino hasta el gran trono de piedra oscura. Antes de habalar hizo una reverencia.

—Mi señor—Su voz estaba cargada de respeto—Esta es la energia que he reunido—Levanto la oscura daga que brillaba con una leve luz violeta.

Thanos extendio el brazo tomando la daga entre sus dedos. Al momento comenzo a absorver la energia.

—Esta es toda la energia que reuniste—Grito furioso.

—Mi señor...—Titubeo—Ellas. Las guerreras de la Luna.

—Esos malditos estorbos insignificiantes—Una sonrisa aparecio en sus labios—Para ellas ya tengo algo preparado...

* * *

—Veo que te diviertes Dark Hole—Hablo Nova.

—Esto es algo importante—Miro de reojo a su compañera—Es para asegurarnos de destruir a la princesa de la Luna.

—Son ellas...Las que han derrotado—Una voz infantil inundo el lugar. Desde la sombras aparecio una jovencita. Vestia un fuku de senshi totalmente blanco con listones celestes. El largo cabello dorado estaba sujeto en dos coletas. Pero lo que llamaba mas la atencion era el par de brillantes ojos grises casi blancos, que miraban todo de manera curiosa.

—Nebula—Saludo Dark Hole—Tambien has venido.

—Claro, como perderme esta sesion de brujeria, para revivir a los muertos—Sonrio dejando ver sus blancos dientes.

—Siempre tan ocurrente Nebula—Hablo una cuarta mujer cerca de la entrada.

—Sirius—Sonrio Nebulosa—Juntas como en los viejos tiempos.

—El destino de nosotras ha sido siempre estar juntas—Hablo con voz seria Sirius. Estaba apunto de decir algo mas... Cuando un brillante resplandor lleno la habitacion.

—Han despertado—Declaro Nova.

Delante de las Sailor Espaciales. Se encontraban ahora cuantro mujeres. Todas y cada una diferentes entre si. Una de ellas de piel amarillenta y largos cabellos rojos. La otra de piel palida y largos cabellos rosas. La tercer mujer de mirada violeta, lucia una largisima cabellera negra. Las pupilas felinas y doradas de la cuarta mujer brillaron al mover su larga y ondulada cabellera azul oscuro. La ultima de ellas una mujer alta y de piel ligeramente bronceada, lucia una hermosa cabellera que pasaba del dorado al naranja hasta terminar en tonos rojizos.

—Ha llegado el momento de su venganza—La voz de Dark Hole, resono en todo el lugar.

* * *

Muchas gracias por seguir estar rara historia.


	6. Día de campo

**.**

 **Capitulo 5:** **Día de Campo.**

 **.**

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde el último ataque y las personas que habían sido atacadas se habían recuperado gracias al poder del Cristal de Plata.

Serena había ido a casa de sus padres a visitarlos, ya que tenía tiempo sin verlos, por sus estudios y el nuevo enemigo.

— ¿Cómo te ha ido con tus estudios? Debes estar muy ocupada ya que nos tienes muy olvidados—Su madre le lanzo un mirada de reproche, mientras de acercaba con una bandeja llena de galletas—Te quiero mucho mi pequeña y me da gusto que seas una mujer independiente.

—Lo siento mama—Respondió mientras tomaba una de las galletas—He tenido mucha tarea, y algunas otras ocupaciones.

—Entiendo—La mirada de su madre, expresaba más de lo que decía.

—Pero sabes—Se apresuro Serena—Este fin de semana saldré con las chicas, estamos organizando un día de campo.

—Que bien hija, es bueno que te distraigas un poco, después de la carga de estudios, pero tampoco te pases mucho tiempo sin visitarnos te extraño mi pequeña—Sirvió un poco de té.

—Serena…—Su hermano que hasta el momento se había mantenido callado llamo su atención— ¿También ira con ustedes Hotaru?

—Así es, irán todas la chicas—Respondió Serena tomando un sorbo de te—¿Por qué el interés en particular?

—Lo que pasa es que el otro día me topé con ella fuera de la preparatoria, al parecer estamos en la misma institución y ella es muy…—Un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. Sammy era ahora un atractivo joven.

—Al parecer le gusta esa jovencita—Respondió Ikuko—Ha hablado de ella toda la semana.

—Te gusta Hotaru—Repitió Serena las palabras de su madre—Ella es una chica muy linda. Si quieres puedes venir con nosotros, y yo les arreglo una cita romántica—Serena sonreía.

— ¡Serena tonta! Claro que no. Además yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer—Se paro de golpe y salió de la habitación.

—A veces se me olvida que tanto tu como tu hermano ya han crecido y son adultos—Sonrió Ikuko.

—Si mama, yo también a veces aun veo a Sammy como mi hermano pequeño—Dio un ultimo trago a su te—Mama ya me voy, tengo que comprar algunas cosas, nos vemos luego—Abrazo dulcemente a su madre, quien correspondió el abrazo con cariño.

—Está bien hija, ve con cuidado, recuerda que te amo y eres muy importante para tu padre y para mí.

—Y ustedes para mi mama—Levanto un poco la voz para que su hermano escuchará—Por cierto la reunión será en el parque número diez, por si Sammy cambia de parecer.

El oscuro pasillo de piedra negra solo era iluminado por algunas antorchas colocadas en ambas paredes. La silueta del joven se movía de un lado a otro. Estaba inquieto, sus fríos ojos azules miraban todo con exasperación. Su mirada se volvió hacia la oscuridad cuando el sonido de pasos acercándose llamo su atención.

—Llevo rato esperándote—Apretó la mandíbula en una mueca de rabia, atravesando a la mujer con sus afilados ojos azules.

De entre las sombras emergió una figura femenina.

— ¿Qué necesitas?—Pregunto la mujer con total desdén—Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar.

—Lilith…—La mirada ambarina de la guerrera perdió un momento su severidad al escuchar su nombre de aquellos labios—Necesito tu ayuda—Continuo el joven.

— ¿Para qué? —Respondió disimulando el interés.

—Mi señor Thanos. El necesita más energía—Respondió el joven—Pero ellas…las Senshis, se meten en mi camino.

— ¿Qué necesitas de mí?—Volvió a preguntar.

—Tú puedes sentir la energía de las Sailor Senshis, aunque estén sin transformar. Tú sabrás donde están y podrás entretenerlas.

—Elensis…—Su mirada se suavizo. Algo en ese joven le provocaba nostalgia—Tu…

—Lilith, se que puedes ayudarme, solo tú puedes.

—Te ayudare…—Respondió y sin más se giro caminado hacia la oscuridad.

—Gracias—Contesto el joven.

—Elensis…—Susurro Lilith mientras se alejaba.

…

Era sábado por la mañana el sol brillaba en el cielo. Un suave viento soplaba moviendo lentamente las hojas de los arboles.

Serena y Lita preparaban el lugar del día de campo, mientras Darién y Andrew platicaban.

—Las chicas aun no llegan y ya tengo hambre—Serena tomo uno de los panquecitos dispuesta a morderlo. Sin embargo alguien salto frente a ella y se lo arrebato.

—Eres una glotona, quiere comerte todo tu sola—Comento Reí que recién había llegado. Y sin más mordió el panquecito.

El joven de cabellos azul oscuro, que llego acompañando a la morena solo miraba la escena.

— ¡Reí! —Grito Serena mientras se lanzaba sobre su amiga.

—Ellas son siempre así—Afirmo Andrew acercándose hasta Zaid; quien ahora era novio de Reí.

—Veo que son muy buenas amigas—Respondió el educado joven.

Momentos después llegaron Haruka, Michiru y la pequeña Hotaru.

Y minutos después Amy acompañada de Tristán.

—Que pasa y ese alboroto—Pregunto intrigada Haruka antes de ver a las personas que se acercaban.

—Ya te dije que no era necesario que me acompañaras—Grito la rubia al joven que la seguía—En ningún momento te lo pedí.

—Aun así, debes de estar agradecida—Respondió el joven con una sonrisa—Muchas chicas darían lo que fuera por pasar un día conmigo—Continuo el arrogante el joven de cabello naranja.

—Pues vete con ellas—Mina se giro para encararlo—Yo no te necesito.

— ¿Que pasa Mina, él te está molestando?—Haruka camino hasta quedar en medio de la pareja en una pose protectora.

—Ser molesto es algo totalmente natural en el—Mina miro al joven con una sonrisa picara—Pero no es peligroso.

—De cualquier manera admite que te encanta que este aquí contigo—Dominic camino dejando de lado a Haruka y si situó frente a Mina mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Mina se sonrojo, aunque lo no aceptara aquel chico le parecía muy atractivo.

—Está bien puedes quedarte, pero si me sigues molestado, mis amigos te pondrán en su lugar—Se sujeto al brazo de Haruka, mientras esta se erguía valientemente.

—No te preocupes aquí hay muchas chicas lindas, por que limitarme a alguien tan horrible como tú—Le lanzo una mirada coqueta a Michiru.

—Eres un…—Haruka estaba a punto de decir algo.

—Hola—Dijo tímidamente el rubio jovencito que llegaba al lugar.

—Sammy viniste—Respondió animosamente la rubia de coletas abrazándolo.

—Sammy teníamos tiempo sin verte—Miro de reojo a Dominic—Valla que has crecido y estas muy guapo—El joven de cabellos naranja solo giro la cara disimulando los celos.

—Si fue algo de tiempo sin verlas—Con la mirada buscaba a la más joven de las chicas. Sus ojos azules se toparon con las amatistas, provocando un sonrojo en ambos.

Así pasaron la tarde jugando, comiendo y platicando.

Serena, Darién, Andrew, Lita, Reí, Haruka, Michiru y Zaid jugaban con un balón, mientras Amy y Tristán leían unos libros.

Hotaru y Sammy platicaban mientras caminaban a un lugar apartado.

Darién estaba a punto de golpear el balón, pero este cayó al suelo. Algo llamo la atención del pelinegro en el último momento, un presentimiento. Sin pensarlo se arrojo encima de Serena arrojándola a un lado. En lugar donde antes había estado Serena, ahora había un gran y profundo cráter provocado por un poderoso impacto.

Todos se quedaron desconcertados sin saber que pasaba exactamente. Cuando el polvo se disipo vieron aparecer la silueta de la rubia guerrera de la oscuridad.

—Se que están aquí Sailor Scouts, puedo sentir su energía más vale que salgan o destruiré este lugar—En su mano formo una esfera de energía rojiza.

Serena aun en brazo de Darién miraba a todos lados un tanto confundía. En ese momento se dio cuenta que no estaban Haruka y Michiru.

Lilith levanto la esfera en alto dispuesta a lanzarla.

— ¡Tierra Tiembla! —El poderoso bólido dorado, fue directo hacia Lilith, pero esta lo esquivo.

—Mi planeta protector es Urano, el planeta del viento. Soy la Sailor del aire Sailor Uranus.

—Mi planeta protector es Neptuno el planeta de las profundidades marinas, soy la Sailor de Agua. Soy Sailor Neptune.

El par de guerreras Sailor hicieron frente a Lilith.

—Por fin aparecen…—Las miro con odio—Pero faltan las demás y más vale que aparezcan o destruiré todo—Su mirada se fijo en Serena.

—Te aseguro que con nosotras bastara—Respondió Neptune.

— ¡Maremoto de Neptuno!—La brillante esfera acuática se dirigió a la mujer pero esta rápidamente contraataco.

— ¡Estrellas del Vacio! —El ataque de Lilith impacto contra el de Neptune, levantando una gran nube de polvo.

—Ahora chicas, vamos—Serena hablo a sus amigas—Darién quédate con los demás—Y desaparecieron para transformarse.

—Está bien—Darién se giro, pero detrás de él solo estaba Andrew— ¿Y los demás?

Andrew lo miro y negó con la cabeza.-

—No lo sé.

—Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy Sailor Moon y te castigaré en el nombre de la Luna—La voz de la guerrera de la Luna lleno el lugar.

—Tu…—La voz de Lilith, estaba cargada de odio.

— ¡Destello Lunar!—Un brillante haz plateado salió de las manos de Serena directo a la mujer.

Lilith no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y el golpe le dio de lleno arrojándola al suelo.

—Esto es lo que esperaba—Contesto Lilith poniéndose en pie. Algunos mechones rubios le caían en la cara, sus ojos ambarinos brillaban—Les daré lo que merecen guerreras de la Luna—De su mano salieron varias pequeñas esferas oscuras que lanzo hacia las Sailor.

Las chicas saltaron esquivando fácilmente el ataque.

— ¿Esto es todo?—Pregunto Júpiter. En ese momento del suelo salieron varias raíces negras atrapando a las guerreras.

—Este es todo el poder de la heredera de Selene—Lilith se paro delante de Sailor Moon. El sonido de una fuerte bofetada hizo eco en el lugar—Esto es por el golpe que me diste.

—Maldita—Grito Venus.

— ¡TORRENTE DE FUEGO! —El ataque de fuego hizo saltar a la oscura guerrera alejándola de las Sailor.

Ignis de inmediato corrió a enfrentarse a Lilith. Mientras Cold e Iron ayudaban a las Sailor a liberarse.

—Tenemos una batalla pendiente—Declaro el guerrero de fuego.

—Esperaba terminarla—Contesto la mujer.

* * *

El corazón de Hotaru saltaba en su pecho. Ahora recordaba bien al chico rubio que caminaba a su lado, y a decir verdad él le provocaba una emoción y nerviosismo que no conocía. Y en rápido movimiento Sammy rozo su mano y luego la tomo entre las suyas. Hotaru sintió un calor en las mejillas levanto la mirada para encarar los ojos azul oscuro del chico.

El chico la miro de frente, sentía el calor de sus manos entre las suyas. Estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando una fuerte explosión llamo su atención.

De inmediato Hotaru sintió varias presencias en el lugar donde estaban sus amigas, hizo un intento de correr, pero un grupo de seres oscuros le prohibió el paso.

De un salto Sammy se interpuso entre los mostros y la chica morena.

— ¿Qué es esto? —Pregunto mientras levantaba los brazos para proteger a Hotaru—No importa, todo estará bien—Dijo mirado a Hotaru por encima del hombro.

Uno de los monstros corrió hasta quedar frente a Sammy y de un fuerte golpe lo arrojo a un lado.

— ¡Sammy! — Hotaru corrió hasta quedar cerca del chico.

—Estoy bien—Dijo él. Un delgado hilo de sangre corría por su frente.

Un nuevo ataque estaba a punto de ser lanzado por los oscuros seres. Sin embargo el grupo de mostros se impacto contra un campo de fuerza invisible.

—Todo estará bien—Hotaru le sonrió, mientras un aura violeta rodeaba su cuerpo.

— ¡Por el Poder del Cristal Del Planeta Saturno, Transformación!

Sammy observo con los ojos abiertos como Hotaru se convertía en una de las guardianas Sailor.

— ¡Espada del Silencio! —de la punta del Silent Glive, salió una enorme esfera violeta y en un instante destruyo a todos los horribles seres.

—Eres un Sailor Scout—Susurro Sammy aturdido.

* * *

El lugar estaba lleno de seres oscuros que atacaban a la gente. De entre las personas un joven de cabellos dorados corrió para ayudar a una pequeña que había caído al suelo. La tomo en sus brazos y giro la cabeza para mirar a los horribles seres a punto de atacarlo.

—Grito Mortal—La enorme esfera de energía rojiza dio de lleno en los seres aniquilándolos.

—Que sorpresa—Elensis apareció en el lugar—No deberías estar con las demás.

—Y perderme la diversión—Replico la Sailor del Tiempo—No permitiré que sigas con esto.

—Tifón Cronos—Del la llave del tiempo surgió un ventisca rojiza que atrapo al rubio guerrero arrojándolo contra uno de los edificios. De inmediato Elensis se incorporo acumulando en sus manos una gran masa de energía.

— ¡Tormento Infernal! — Un bólido de energía oscura fue lanzo contra Plut, la Sailor lo esquivo hábilmente. Sin embargo la esfera giro en el vacío y regreso impactando por la espada a la Sailor del Tiempo. En segundos su cuerpo se vio rodeado de rayos oscuros.

El joven de cabellos dorados corrió hasta su salvadora para tratar de ayudarla. Pero fue arrojado al suelo por las descargas de energía oscura.

—No lo hagas—Susurro Plut casi sin energía.

Elensis miro al joven que intentaba ayudar a la Sailor. Al acercase la daga comenzó a brillar detentando una gran cantidad de energía proveniente de él.

—Tu serás mi próximo objetivo—Dijo mirando al joven, el cual le devolvió una mirada llena de determinación y miedo.

— ¡Torrente de Fuego!

Ignis lanzó un brutal puñetazo, concentrando todo la energía del que fue capaz. Una explosión de energía naranja brotó de todo su cuerpo en menos de un parpadeo, avanzando con la potencia de una avalancha. No obstante, el trayecto de su puño concluyó de repente como si se hubiera encontrado con un grueso muro de piedra. Lilith le sonrió cara a cara, conteniendo su puño con una sola mano.

Pero no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido tan fácilmente. Aprovechando la distancia casi inexistente que los separaba, Ignis dejó de hacer presión con el puño para inclinarse y contraatacar con un golpe utilizando su mano libre.

Lilith dio un salto hacia atrás y se lanzó disparada como una flecha hacia el guerrero, haciendo arder una energía agresiva y poderosa.

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue demasiado rápido y brutal como para entenderlo en un primer momento. En menos de un segundo, la oscura guerrera lanzo una fuerte descarga de energía en contra de Ignis lanzándolo varios metros en el suelo.

Ignis y Lilith seguían con una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, lanzándose ataques, mientras los demás observaban.

—Debemos ayudarlo—Sailor Moon se sostenía débilmente en pie.

—El estará bien—Hablo el guerrero del Hielo con una voz tan fría y clara como la nieve —Está disfrutando la batalla.

— ¡Torrente de Fuego! — Llamas, cientos de ellas, brotaron como una tormenta en torno a Ignis, saliendo disparadas en todas direcciones a una velocidad descomunal.

Lilith dio un apresurado salto hacia atrás, eludiendo justo a tiempo el ataque. En un rápido movimiento su puño se estrello violentamente contra el suelo, generando una extraña explosión de energía oscura que abrió la tierra con escalofriante facilidad. Varias columnas de luz rojiza salieron del destruido suelo inundando por completo el lugar.

Ignis saltaba en medio de la destrucción eludiendo los ataques.

—No ganaras…—Grito el guerrero de fuego—A diferencia de ti yo tengo por quien luchar y quien proteger. Tú no eres nada, no tienes a nadie.

Las palabras golpearon la golpearon como una bofetada. Un fuerte mareo lleno su cabeza cuando un distante recuerdo llego a su memoria.

* * *

°Recuerdo°

"Tú no eres nada, no tienes a nadie"

—Sus vidas me pertenecen hasta que la guerra termine—El hombre guardó silencio unos instantes, mirándolas fijamente a los ojos—Traicionaron a su pueblo, traicionaron su orgullo de guerreras, nada les queda, si mueren ahora nadie las recordara—Miro al par de jovencitos rubios. Una chica y su hermano pequeño—Ni siquiera a ustedes que son hermanos. Lo mejor será eliminar ese lazo de una vez por todas. Borrar de su mente que los une un lazo de sangre y de amor.

°Recuerdo°

* * *

Lilith regreso a realidad y se detuvo en seco, mirando por encima del hombro…para encontrarse solo con la imagen de un suelo totalmente destruido y cubierto de fuego. Ignis había desaparecido. Fue la leve perturbación en el aire, lo que le indicó que alguien estaba a sus espaldas. La oscura guerrera afirmó sus talones sobre el suelo, intentando voltear lo más rápidamente posible, pero nada pudo hacer para evitar el brutal puñetazo que impactó de lleno en su rostro.

Lilith salió disparada hacia atrás como si un inmenso gigante le hubiera dado un manotazo. Durante un segundo, el sabor de la sangre en su boca y el retumbar de su cabeza, como si alguien le estuviera sacudiendo el cerebro dentro del cráneo, fue lo único que pudo sentir.

—Mi Hermano…—Era todo lo que su cabeza pensaba—Ahora recuerdo, eres mi hermano Elensis—Un susurro salió de boca. Recordó al pequeño niño de cabellos rubios. A su pequeño hermano—Tu que sabes, ya también debo proteger a alguien—Lilith lo observaba con una expresión helada en el rostro, completamente vacía de emoción. Una poderosa aura rojiza envolvió por completo el cuerpo de Lilith. En sus manos formo una esfera de energía que lanzo contra Ignis a una velocidad increíble.

Ignis callo varios metros más adelante aturdidos.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por el poder del ataque de Lilith.

Las chicas hicieron el intento de correr a ayudarlo. Pero el las detuvo.

—No se metan en esto, está es mi batalla—Un hilo de sangre corría por su labio. Sus ojos brillaban como el fuego.

—Es un terco—Respondió Cold.

—Deberíamos pelear todos juntos—Se apresuro Sailor Moon preocupada.

—No debes preocuparte—Contesto Iron, con su habitual tono educado—Me atrevería a decir que Ignis es el más fuerte de todos nosotros. Ella no lo vencerá tan fácil.

—Me confié un poco—Ignis se levanto con algo de esfuerzo—Pero no pasara otras vez—Un aura de fuego lo cubrió por completo.

* * *

— ¡Espada del Silencio!

La Sailor del silencio extendió los brazos por encima del cuerpo, liberando una mortal tormenta violeta. Los enormes mostros fueron destruidos al instante abriendo un camino delante de ella.

— ¡Hotaru!—Grito el joven, siendo arrastrado por un enorme ser oscuro hacia una arboleda.

Saturn se giro hacia donde provenía el grito, y vio al joven que era apresado por un humanoide oscuro. Gruesas raíces rodeaban el cuerpo del muchacho.

— ¿Qué harás ahora? —Hablo el oscuro ser con vos cavernosa.

Saturn miro los ojos del joven rubio y vio reflejada valentía.

—No te preocupes por mí. Sé que Serena esta en algún punto peleando igual que tu.

—Te prometí que te protegería—Saturn le regalo una sonrisa. Y luego miro al mostro—Te equivocaste de Sailor. Un aura morada comenzó a rodear su cuerpo y puso su báculo delante de ella sujetándola con ambas manos de manera vertical.

— ¡Revolución de Luz y Oscuridad! —De su báculo salieron cintas de luz oscura y blanca. Las oscuras se dirigieron hacia el mostro y las blancas atraparon al chico. Cuando el chico quedo a salvo, Saturn movió su báculo hacia adelante.

—Abertura del Silencio—Aun atrapado entre las cintas el horrible ser fue absorbido por la zona de energía oscura.

— Gracias— Susurro el chico acercándose hasta Saturn.

* * *

Sailor Plut era debilitada lentamente por los rayos oscuros que rodeaban su cuerpo. Elensis se acerco hasta ella para darle un último golpe. Pero el joven de cabellos dorados se interpuso.

—No seas ansioso, después de acabar con ella seguiré contigo—Elensis lo miro con arrogancia.

—Ni lo intentes, ella lucho por protegernos. No la lastimaras.

—No me hagas reír, hazte a un lado—Elensis podía sentir una gran energía de aquel muchacho, pero aun así no le parecía peligroso.

Sin embargo el joven no se movió. Se quedo parado viéndolo con mirada desafiante. Elensis extendió su mano y expulso una ráfaga de energía oscura. El muchacho fue lanzado al suelo, con algunas heridas, pero aun así volvió a ponerse de pie.

—No lo hagas—Susurro Plut. Pero nadie pudo escucharla.

El joven se puso de nuevo entre Plut y Elensis. Su cuerpo estaba débil y sus rodillas no eran capaces de soportar su peso.

—Eres una molestia—Elensis formo en su mano un esfera de energía y la lanzo hacia el joven, pero antes de tocarlo esta se desintegro como si chocara contra algún campo de fuerza invisible. Por un segundo Elensis pudo ver como un aura dorada cubría el cuerpo del joven y luego se desvanecía.

Entre asustado y furioso Elensis dejo escapar una ráfaga de esferas de energía oscura hacia el joven. Pero esta vez nada impido el impacto. El joven fue alcanzado por cada uno de los ataques arrojándolo contra al piso. El suelo debajo de él fue destruido dejándolo totalmente herido.

Moviéndose rápidamente Elensis salto hasta quedar encima de él y hundió la oscura daga en el vientre el del chico. El joven dejo escapar un grito de dolor. La daga brillo llena de energía.

—Cuanto poder—Elensis sonrió. Pero cuando Elensis se disponía a tomarla esta se desintegro en una ráfaga de luz. La misma aura dorada de antes envolvió al joven y un símbolo dorado brillo en su frente. Como si algo lo hubiera golpeado Elensis fue lanzado algunos metros, por el poder del aura dorada.

— ¡Príncipe Febo!—Grito Orión corriendo hasta donde estaba el joven envuelto en aquella brillante aura. Este brillo también alcanzo a Plut liberándola la oscura energía. Orión también comenzó a brillar con el aura dorada y su cuerpo de minino comenzó una transformación. Una brillante luz envolvió todo el lugar. Cuando el destello termino, donde antes estaba el minino, ahora estaba un joven de ojos dorados y de corto cabello naranja. Lucia una brillante vestimenta blanca con adornos dorados. En sus brazos sostenía el cuerpo inconsciente del príncipe del Sol.

Plut se había puesto de pie, sus energía parecía haber a regresado a ella y sus heridas habían sanado.

—Crees que me sorprendes, por haber tomado esa forma—Elensis se había puesto de pie y miraba curioso aquella escena—Lo que de verdad me sorprende es saber que ese joven es el último de la dinastía solar. Ahora entiendo porque sentía una gran energía dentro de el.

—Has ido muy lejos—Los dorados ojos de Orión brillaban llenos de furia—Te atreviste a lastimar lo más preciado para mí en este mundo—Camino hasta quedar frente a Elensis—Querías una batalla, tendrás una batalla…querías poder, yo te mostrare lo que es el poder.

* * *

Aureo-Chan


	7. Triste batalla

**.**

 **Capitulo 6: Triste batalla.**

 **.**

—Has ido muy lejos, te atreviste a lastimar, lo más preciado para mí en este mundo, querías una batalla, tendrás una batalla, querías poder, yo te mostrare el poder.

Elensis dio algunos pasos atrás sorprendido de ver la nueva forma del consejero solar.

—Crees que me asustas, por haber tomado forma humana, solo eres un consejero, no un guerrero—Elensis sonreía altaneramente, como siempre, con ambos brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Sus ojos, sin embargo, recorrían lentamente al hombre frente a él—Lo que me sorprende es saber que ese humano es el último de la dinastía solar, le gustara mucho a mi señor saber esto—declaró, separando apenas las piernas, lo suficiente para insinuar que se estaba preparando para lo que venía.

Orión apretó los dientes, observando a aquel sujeto de arriba a abajo.

— ¡Cállate, maldito!

Sin dejar de mirarlo, camino hasta Plut.

—Por favor cuida de el—Con total tranquilidad y ternura entrego el cuerpo inconsciente en brazos de la Sailor. Ella asistió.

Se arrojó al ataque sin previo aviso, como una exhalación, salvando la distancia entre ambos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El polvo de la calle salió disparado violentamente en un radio circular cuando Elensis alzó el brazo, bloqueando su puño con una precisión escalofriante. Orión, lejos de amedrentarse, se inclinó a toda velocidad, apoyando el peso del cuerpo a la pierna izquierda, mientras que con la derecha arrojaba una demoledora patada directo al abdomen. Elensis reaccionó con la misma increíble rapidez. En un solo movimiento separó las piernas y cruzó los antebrazos por delante del cuerpo, absorbiendo toda la potencia del impacto. Inmediatamente movió los brazos, atrapando a Orión por la pierna y lanzándolo por los aires con una fuerza brutal. El consejero salió disparado violentamente hacia atrás, desprotegido, pero logró enderezarse antes de que el guerrero contraatacara, girando sobre sí mismo en una potente patada. Elensis se abalanzó sobre él, inclinándose hacia un lado para eludir el golpe. Lo hizo tan rápidamente que Orión no fue capaz de verlo y mucho menos de anticiparlo.

El puño del guerrero lo golpeó con una potencia demoledora en el rostro, arrojándolo de lado al suelo.

—Rey Apollo, dame un poco de fuerza, para proteger a este mundo y al príncipe. Una brillante luz envolvió su brazo, dejando tras de sí un brazalete blanco con el símbolo del sol. Al instante supo qué hacer.

Elensis se lanzo de nuevo sobre él, pero Orión sabía cómo luchar cuerpo a cuerpo. Se movió de costado, haciéndose un ovillo para rodar en una voltereta y alzarse de un salto, de cara al guerrero. El puño de Orión se encendió en una luz blanca con destellos dorados.

— ¡Poder de Luz Solar, ven a mí!

El brazalete brillo con una intensa luz dorada que envolvió el cuerpo del consejero, formando sobre una brillante armadura de bordes agudos, tan blanca como la nieve en el invierno. Extraños símbolos y glifos dorados cubrían el metal, entrelazándose en intrincados diseños.

— ¡Puño Solar!

Golpeó hacia adelante, potente y recto, con todo el peso del cuerpo y del aura reunido en un solo punto. Elensis, no obstante, reaccionó como un relámpago. Lo golpeó con el codo, hacia abajo, desviando el puño hacia el suelo. Un inmenso agujero abrió la tierra bajo sus pies, liberando un geiser de piedras y polvo que ocultó el rodillazo con el que Elensis lo golpeó en el estómago. Orión gruñó de dolor, pero se las arregló para juntar los brazos y atrapar a su rival por la pierna antes de que se alejara. Elensis, sin embargo, con la rodilla aún hundida en el estómago del guerrero solar, extendió la pierna hacia afuera con una fuerza y velocidad asombrosas.

Orión volvió a salir despedido hacia atrás como lanzado por una catapulta. Aun así pudo notar, en pleno retroceso, como su rival salía nuevamente a su encuentro con los pies suspendidos a centímetros del suelo, casi flotando. Se equivocaba. Suspendido aún en el aire, volando hacia atrás por la fuerza del golpe, Orión alzó rápidamente el brazo derecho, encendiendo el aura hasta el límite.

— ¡Dragón de Fuego!

Una columna de fuego brotó de su puño, en línea recta, directo hacia Elensis que ya estaba casi encima de él. El guerrero oscuro no aminoró su avance, de repente giró en una media pirueta imposible, como un trompo, paralelo al suelo, saliendo disparado hacia un costado a toda velocidad. El Dragón de Fuego pasó a su lado en una furiosa ráfaga de fuego, sin llegar siquiera a rozarlo. Elensis derrapó con agilidad sobre el suelo, agazapado y con la mano izquierda colocada a la altura de la cadera, los dedos tensamente abiertos.

— ¡Vórtice de Fuego Oscuro!

El aire estalló en llamas, formando una espiral de fuego negro que giró sobre sí mismo, como una hélice, contrayéndose de repente en la palma del guerrero. Entonces extendió el brazo. Un torrente de fuego en forma de remolino se extendió por toda la calle, abriendo un profundo surco de roca fundida. Las casas sobre las aceras, a ambos lados del campo de batalla, estallaron en cenizas al mero contacto con aquel extraño fuego oscuro. Orión, de pie en el centro de la calle, se arrodilló haciéndose un ovillo, alzando ambos brazos en cruz. Una fina capa de aura cubrió su cuerpo cuando el torrente de llamas arrasó con un rugido ensordecedor, engulléndolo como una ola en un mar ardiente.

Silencio. Solo interrumpido por el leve crepitar de las llamas sobre los consumidos muros y tejados de las casas más lejanas.

Elensis bajó lentamente el brazo, observando con atención. Delante de él, una enorme y humeante zanja abría la tierra, como si un gusano gigantesco hubiera arrastrado su inmenso cuerpo a través de la calle. Y allí estaba Orión, en el extremo opuesto de la zanja, acuclillado, con la cabeza oculta tras los brazos que aún cruzaba sobre el pecho. Se incorporó muy lentamente, escupiendo un fino chorro de sangre hacia un lado. La armadura blanca, intacta a pesar del castigo, humeaba al igual que las pequeñas laceraciones que le cubrían los brazos y el rostro. Orión sonrió, clavando una arrogante mirada en su rival.

—Sigo vivo, maldito—declaró despreocupadamente, señalándose a sí mismo con el pulgar.

Elensis le devolvió la sonrisa, entrecerrando sus duros ojos grises.

—Veamos por cuánto tiempo…

Una densa lluvia acompañada de algunos truenos comenzó a caer sobre la cuidad o lo que quedaba de ella.

* * *

Ignis salió disparado hacia atrás como si un inmenso gigante le hubiera dado un manotazo. Durante un segundo, el sabor de la sangre en su boca y el retumbar de su cabeza, como si alguien le estuviera sacudiendo el cerebro dentro del cráneo, fue lo único que pudo sentir. Aún así, recuperando el equilibrio en pleno aire, logró apoyar una mano en el suelo para impulsarse ágilmente hacia un lado. Cuando cayó y alzó la mirada, agazapada sobre el suelo, Lilith se encontraba inclinada sobre él, mirándolo directamente a la cara.

— ¿De verdad pensaste que un ataque tan débil acabaría conmigo?

Rápida. Increíblemente rápida.

Esa mujer se movía a una velocidad que lo sorprendió. Nuevamente intentó hacerse a un lado, pero Lilith lo sujetó por el rostro con una mano que parecía hecha de acero, propinándole un potente rodillazo en la boca del estómago. Ignis se dobló de dolor, abriendo los ojos hasta casi desorbitarlos, pero la guerrera estaba lejos de terminar. Sin siquiera darle tiempo para tomar aire, Lilith lo levantó del suelo con un brutal puñetazo directo a la mandíbula. Aquel golpe lo habría arrojado contra la pared del pasillo como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, pero la guerrera lo evitó sujetándolo por la muñeca, golpeándolo en el peto de su armadura con una fuerza monstruosa. Ignis sintió como si alguien le hubiera propinado un mazazo en el pecho, dejando escapar otro grueso hilo de sangre entre sus labios. Recién ahí Lilith lo soltó, echándolo hacia atrás con un feroz cabezazo en el rostro.

Ignis trastabilló, retrocediendo varios metros, salpicando su armadura con gruesas gotas de sangre. Dobló una rodilla sobre el suelo, inclinando la cabeza con los cortos cabellos naranjas sobre el rostro. No volvió a moverse.

Lilith no pasó por alto semejante oportunidad. Se lanzó sobre él como un toro a la carrera, echando su inmenso hombro hacia atrás en otro poderoso golpe de puño. Era apenas perceptible, menos teniendo en cuenta la increíble velocidad a la que se movía, pero una muy leve aura violeta rodeaba a la guerrera.

— ¡Eres mío, guerrero!

Pero el golpe nunca llego.

— ¡¿Qué?!

Durante un segundo, Ignis observó incrédulo lo que estaba ocurriendo. El brazo de Lilith extendido hacia adelante, con toda su poderosa energía, se había quedado quieto.

—Elensis…—Susurro, girando la mirada hacia el horizonte.

Ignis, quien continuaba arrodillado, pero al sentir el impresionante choque de energías, giro la cabeza hacia el mismo lugar donde miraba Lilith.

—Orión…—susurró el guerrero de fuego, poniéndose de pie—Febo se encuentra en peligro.

Lilith se limitó a darle la espalda, sacudiendo la corta cabellera rubia.

—Creo que nuestra batalla seguirá pendiente—replicó con voz fría.

—Tiene razón—Ignis sonrió—Aunque yo iba ganando.

Aquellas palabras la hicieron torcer la boca en una mueca de desagrado. Volteó para mirarlo por encima del hombro, atravesándola con el hielo de sus ojos ambarinos.

—Si eso es lo que eliges creer, bien por ti—Un torbellino de sombras la cubrió desapareciendo.

—Vamos…—Miro a sus compañeros.

* * *

Orión retrocedió, aturdido, poniendo distancia entre él y un Elensis que ya volvía a abalanzarse sobre él. Apretó los dientes, un poco más que mínimamente cabreado. El Dragón de Fuego había demostrado ser inefectivo. Debía encontrar un hueco para atacarlo con algo más poderoso, algo luego de lo cual ya no volviera a levantarse tan fácilmente. El problema era que aquel maldito no le estaba dando ni la más mínima chance de hallar ese hueco.

Elensis volvió a caer sobre él, rápido hasta lo indecible, arrojándole unos diez puñetazos consecutivos, con ambas manos, de arriba abajo y de diestra a siniestra. Orión bloqueó cerca de la mitad, logró eludir otros tantos y recibió dos de lleno en la cara, uno en la quijada y el otro en la mejilla. Los golpes lo arrojaron de cara al suelo, ante lo cual reaccionó incorporándose instantáneamente de un salto en el sitio. Fue un error. Sin siquiera moverse un paso, aprovechando la aceleración y la inercia de su anterior ataque, Elensis volvió a girar sobre sí mismo en una fulgurante patada en semicírculo. El golpe alcanzó a Orión de lleno en el rostro, demoledor, pero el guerrero solar ya había tenido suficiente. Volvió a caer de cara sobre el suelo, pero esta vez no se levantó a ciegas, de golpe, sino que apoyó ambas manos en el suelo a la par que abría las piernas, impulsándose hacia adelante como si fuera una enorme rana. Elensis, quien aún no terminaba de recuperar el equilibrio tras la patada, no se esperaba un movimiento como ese. Orión lo abordó en menos de un suspiro, sujetándolo con fuerza por el hombro mientras entrelazaba un pie tras su talón en una complicada llave. Bien, si no podía encontrar un hueco… ¡entonces se fabricaría uno!

Orión apoyó su mano libre en el pecho de su oponente, y entonces, agazapado como estaba, lo arrojó hacia arriba con todas sus fuerzas. El movimiento fue tan veloz y repentino que Elensis no pudo evitar salir disparado en línea recta hacia arriba, girando como un trompo en pleno aire. El joven consejero sonrió ferozmente, extendiendo ambos brazos con las palmas hacia afuera.

— ¡Impulso Cósmico!

El aura lo rodeó en un estallido circular que levantó polvo y piedras en una potente onda expansiva. Durante un instante, fue como si cientos de miles de brillantes bólidos de luz, traslúcidos, brotaran de sus manos, cubriendo el cielo con su majestuoso vuelo. Se trataba en realidad de una brutal tormenta de aura, miles y miles de golpes arrojados a la velocidad de la luz en un incontenible torrente. Elensis abrió grandemente lo ojos, aún en pleno aire, extendiendo una mano para protegerse.

— ¡Vórtice de Fuego Oscuro!

Fue inútil. El remolino de llamas negras fue totalmente arrasado por el poder cósmico, el cual engullo al guerrero en un caótico torbellino de poder. Una colosal explosión finiquitó el ataque, extendiéndose como un óvalo dorado que cubrió buena parte del firmamento.

Orión dobló una rodilla sobre el suelo. El sudor le empapaba el rostro y los cabellos, su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de una agitada respiración. Dioses…estaba tan agotado. Y dolorido. Los golpes de ese tipo eran tan fuertes, sin contar esa técnica de los mil demonios del Vórtice de Fuego. Había logrado protegerse con su aura, pero aun así el ataque había sido tan fuerte que su armadura se había recalentado como un caldero al fuego. A punto había estado de coserse vivo dentro de su propia armadura.

Lilith se acercaba cada vez más al lugar de donde provenía el poder, a su paso podía ver edificios destruidos, símbolo inequívoco de una gran batalla, y sin saber por qué un extraño sentimiento se apodero de su en su corazón.

Miedo. Si era miedo lo que estaba sintiendo. No por ella si no por aquel a quien buscaba. Cuando por fin llego al lugar, pudo observar el destruido campo de batalla. En un extremo vio a la Sailor de tiempo, con un joven en brazos.

Las frías gotas de lluvia caían por su cabello. Pero lo que helo su corazón fue la escena delante de ella.

Bajo la intensa lluvia el cuerpo inerte de un joven rubio de ojos grises.

—Elensis…Hermano, todo estará bien—Se puso de rodillas a su lado y con una mano retiro los cabellos mojados de sangre y agua de la cara del joven. Desesperada abrazo al joven—Elensis perdóname no pude cumplir mi promesa de protegerte, eras todo lo que me quedaba y la ambición de poder me hizo olvidarme de los lazos que unían a ti, desgraciadamente recordé muy tarde quien eras realmente para mí.

—Fue mi culpa, tu renunciaste a todo por mí—La mano de él se poso en la pálida mejilla de su hermana—Jamás me dejaste solo, te amo herma…. —Pero no pudo terminar la frase. Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente, mientras unas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

—Elensis…—Abrazo el cuerpo sin vida de su hermano y se puso en pie.

Justo en ese momento, aparecieron el lugar los cuatro guerreros solares.

El fuego de los ojos de Ignis de cruzo con el ámbar de los ojos de Lilith.

—Aquí termina esto guerrero, la batalla ha terminado, me disculpo por todo el dolor que he causado—Miro hacia donde estaba Orión y luego miro al joven que ahora estaba en brazos de Iron—Lo siento príncipe Febo.

Las sombras la envolvieron mientras desaparecía.

—Lilith…—Susurro Ignis. De inmediato se volvió hacia Orión con una mirada de desaprobación y reproche.

—Que paso aquí. De donde sacaste tanto poder—Su habitual tono juguetón apareció—No te podemos dejar un rato solo, porque casi destruyes por completo la ciudad.

—Hablando de dejar solo a alguien—Comento Aeris preocupado—Debemos regresar con las chicas.

—No te preocupes ellas—La voz de Ignis se torno seria—Ahora lo importante es cuidar al príncipe y a Orión—Muchas gracias guerrera del Tiempo.

—Yo me encargo de las chicas—Respondió la morena.

* * *

— ¿Donde están los chicos?—pregunto una preocupada Amy.

—Dijeron que ayudarían a unas personas a llegar al hospital, que más tarde se comunicarían con ustedes—Sorpresivamente los disculpo Darién, con lo cual las chicas quedaron más tranquilas para atender otro asunto pendiente: Sammy.

—Prometo que guardare su secreto, que ahora también es mío, después de todo Andrew también lo sabe—Contesto el joven con un puchero.

—Debes entender la importancia de esto. Si el enemigo sabes nuestras identidades, podría atacar a nuestras familias incluido tu—La mirada de Hotaru era muy seria.

—Hotaru, tiene razón—Serena puso una mano en su hombro—Yo no quisiera ver a mama o a papa, ni a ti lastimados.

Después de calmar un poco los ánimos, todos los chicos regresaron a sus respectivas casas.

Pero Sammy no podía dejar de pensar en la chica de ojos amatista, en lo tierna y hermosa que era Hotaru, pero también en la fuerza y poder que había demostrado la enigmática Sailor Saturn. Su mente daba muchas vueltas, no solo era descubrir que ella era una guerrera, sino también su propia hermana, aquella a la que muchas veces tacho de torpe y débil era la gran Sailor Moon.

* * *

Su paso era lento, resignado, pero aún así mantenía la cabeza en alto, con la vista fija hacia adelante. Entre sus brazos, el cuerpo de su pequeño hermano descansaba. Lo miró durante un breve instante, luchando contra la punzada de dolor que la golpeó en el pecho. Con los ojos cerrados, los labios ligeramente entreabiertos y una expresión de tranquilidad en el rostro, Elensis casi parecía dormido.

Pero no lo estaba.

Con un dolor atroz, infinito, Lilith pasó a través del gran pasillo. Sus ojos no se despegaron del suelo en ningún momento, sintiéndose incapaz de observar aquellas columnas, aquellos muros entre los cuales Elensis había vivido. Los recuerdos llegaron a su memoria.

…

 _El hermoso palacio blanco rodeado de brillantes flores de diversos colores era sede de uno de los eventos más importantes de la Galaxia Andrómeda. El nombramiento de cinco jóvenes con el título de Senshis protectoras de la princesa Andrómaca, hija de los soberanos del planeta Andrómeda, que pronto contraería nupcias con un joven príncipe de la vía láctea._

 _Dentro del gran palacio, en el enorme salón del trono, daba comienzo el sublime acto._

— _Ustedes cinco, han sido elegidas por los dioses, como guardianas de un poder muy grande y con este poder juraran proteger a la heredera de este conjunto planetario_ — _Hablaba el imponente rey del planeta Andrómeda. Junto a él estaba la reina y a un lado de ella la hermosa princesa Andrómaca. Las cinco jóvenes permanecían, delante de ellos, con una rodilla en el suelo y una mano en el corazón._

— _Perséfone, tú portaras el título de Sailor Dark Hole._

— _Acepto mi deber gustosa_ — _Contesto una joven de largo cabello rojos y ojos verde intenso._

— _Xiomara, tu portaras el título de Sailor Nova._

— _Cumpliré con honor mi señor_ _— Los ojos dorados de la joven brillaron bajo los mechones negros de su cabello._

— _Lamis, tu portaras el título de Sailor Sirius._

— _Así será mi señor_ — _Seriamente una joven de cabello azul oscuro y ojos celestes._

— _Adana, tu portaras el título de Sailor Nebulosa._

— _Es un orgullo-contesto la más joven de las guerreras, una chica de intenso cabello rubio y profundos ojos grises._

— _Lilith, tu portaras el título de Sailor Black Star._

— _Con mi vida, protegeré a la princesa_ —Los brillantes ojos ambarinos de la joven demostraban devoción hacia su nueva misión.

— _El poder del que son guardianas, no es igual que el de las demás Senshis de las otras galaxias, su poder se basa en energía oscura, mas sin embargo esto no quiere decir que deba usarse para el mal, sino todo lo contrario, este poder es completamente suyo… pero debe ser usado para proteger._

… _._

—Para proteger…—Susurro Lilith.

Las grandes puertas dobles de las habitaciones del señor oscuro se abrieron ante ella, revelando el largo pasillo alfombrado que conducía hasta el trono de ébano. Allí estaba Thanos, de pie en mitad de la habitación, con ambas manos entrelazadas detrás de la cintura

Se acercó a Thanos, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Sin decir nada, sin dejar de observarlo, depositó el cuerpo a los pies del hombre al que Elensis había considerado un líder.

…..

 _En uno de los grandes jardines del palacio dorado del reino solar. Una joven entrenaba duramente. Los rubios cabellos se pegaban a su frente por el sudor. Un pequeño se acercó intentando atacarla por la espalda, pero la chica lo esquivo sin ninguna dificultad._

 _Eres muy mala, hermana, no puedo atacarte siempre lo anticipas, yo quiero ser tan fuerte como tú._

— _Y lo serás, Elensis. Si eres muy persistente, un día pertenecerás a la guardia de palacio, o tal vez podrías llegar a ser uno de los guardianes del rey_ _—_ _Le contesto la chica de cabellos dorados con ternura._

— _Ella tiene razón, si perseveras y pones tus esfuerzo y fe, podrás lograr todos tus sueños_ _—Una suave voz llego a sus oídos._

— _Reina Andrómaca_ _—La chica se apuro a hacer una reverencia, instando a su hermano a hacer lo mismo._

— _Has entrenado muy duro Lilith—Andrómaca miro con cariño a la más fiel de sus guerreras—Deberías tomar un descanso._

… _._

— ¿Que ha pasado, Lilith?—preguntó Thanos en tono calmo.

—Pasa que mi hermano está muerto—contestó la mujer al pie del estrado. Era alta y orgullosa, de cabellos dorados como el sol y ojos ambarinos.

—Supongo que el buen Orión se cobró la vida de Elensis, ¿no es así, Lilith?

El semblante de la joven se ensombreció durante un instante.

—Es tu culpa—Lilith apretó el puño, enfurecida. No pudo hacer nada, nada para evitarlo. Elensis había muerto ante sus ojos y ella no había sido capaz de reaccionar. Se odiaba…se odiaba a sí misma casi tanto como odiaba a aquel maldito—Se todo lo que hiciste, se quién soy yo…Se quien fui, se lo que paso en el pasado, sé que nos borraste la memoria, sé que quisiste eliminar el lazo de sangre que había entre Elensis y yo…pero lo pagaras muy caro—Su aura reaccionó a su ira.

Su cuerpo dibujó una oscura estela borrosa en el aire cuando se arrojó sobre Thanos, a una gran velocidad. Thanos abrió enormemente los ojos, alzando un brazo en el último segundo. Lilith le había arrojado una patada alta tan rápida que apenas llegó a vislumbrar su movimiento en el aire. Logró bloquearla interponiendo a duras penas el antebrazo. Pero al instante siguiente señor oscuro se inclinó, casi agachándose al ras del suelo. Lilith no llegó a ver el movimiento de sus manos. Los puños de Thanos se movieron dibujando líneas cuando le asestó seis violentos puñetazos en el estómago.

La chica salió despedida violentamente hacia atrás, sintiendo el sabor de la sangre en su boca. Dobló una rodilla sobre el suelo, aturdida, y cuando alzó la vista su oponente ya no estaba allí. Lo percibió por encima de su cabeza menos de un suspiro después. Lilith alzó bruscamente la vista, apretando los dientes. Thanos había dado un salto en línea recta hacia ella, elevándose varios metros por sobre el nivel del suelo. Cayó girando sobre sí mismo en pleno aire, asestándole una patada en el rostro con toda la aceleración de su cuerpo.

Lilith volvió a salir disparada hacia atrás, estrellándose de espaldas contra uno de los inmensos muros del pasillo.

—Veo que el hechizo que sellaba tus memorias ha desaparecido—prosiguió Chaos—En cuanto a Elensis—sonrió cruelmente—El se lo busco, era un estúpido, impulsivo

Thanos se adelantó un paso hacia ella. Sus ojos no revelaron nada, pero Thanos vio con toda claridad el temblor de sus puños apretados.

— ¿Has venido a vengarte, Lilith? No pensé que las senshis se dejaran dominar por instintos tan bajos… Al fin y al cabo no somos tan diferentes.

—Cállate—la voz de Lilith sonó fría como un témpano de hielo—No te atrevas a compararnos con una basura como tú.

— ¡Cuánto orgullo!—rió Thanos—Supongo que esa es una característica de la elite de las guerreras de Andrómeda. Ahh las cinco sagradas senshis…todas tan imponentes, tan honorables, tan orgullosas de su inigualable poder—Thanos alzó una ceja, sonriendo burlón—Dime, ¿de qué te sirvió todo ese derroche de orgullo y honor Lilith, que harás después de hacerme pagar mis culpas?

—Volveré a donde pertenezco, los príncipes de la luna y sol están llenos de bondad y luz, me perdonaran…—murmuró Lilith, mirándolo fijamente.

….

 _Habían pasado algunos años, los reyes tenían a su primogénito el príncipe Febo. Una cruel batalla se había desatado en el Reino solar, un oscuro ser conocido como Thanos pretendía apoderarse de las gemas del infinito. Pero los poderosos guerreros solares, lo impidieron._

 _El oscuro ser sabiéndose derrotado, decidió no irse con las manos vacías. Sabiendo de la existencia de energía negativa en el poder de las sagradas guerreras de la reina, las sedujo a pelear a su lado._

— _Tal vez no lo sepan, pero este reino está destinado a morir y con el todos sus habitantes y eso las incluye a ustedes-hablaba con perversión en su voz el oscuro ente._

— _¿Eso es cierto Sirius? —Preguntaron a la más sabia de las guerreras._

— _Desgraciadamente sí— Contesto con pesar._

— _Aquellos que ustedes protegen les han ocultado la verdad, si ustedes pelean a mi lado… en un futuro yo les prometo la juventud eterna, además de más poder, la esencia de su poder es la energía oscura, y yo puedo aumentarlo. Ustedes deciden, morir aquí o la juventud eterna—Con un movimiento de su mano abrió un portal oscuro incitándolas a entrar._

— _Yo acepto—Contesto sin dudarlo Nova, cruzando el portal._

— _Y yo voy contigo—Respondió la más joven, imitando a su amiga._

— _Vamos ustedes deben de estar juntas—Insistió el ser malévolo ser._

— _Está bien—Respondieron Sirius y Dark Hole._

— _¿Que hacen? —Black Star sujeto la mano de Dark Hole, mirándola asustada— ¿Y nuestro juramento y nuestro deber de guerreras?_

— _Yo también voy._

 _Black Star sintió que un escalofrió le recorría la espalda al escuchar aquellas palabras de vos de su hermano._

— _Si me prometes poder… un poder que aquí jamás tendré la oportunidad de tener._

— _Elensis…—Susurro mientras se giraba para mirar a su hermano menor._

— _Lo siento hermana esta es mi decisión, buscare en otro lugar lo aquí me fue negado._

 _Delante de portal, Dark Hole y Elensis la miraban, esperando su decisión._

— _No puedo dejarte solo, pero no iré así, mi orgullo de guerrera se queda aquí—Camino lentamente hasta cruzar el portal—Perdóname Andrómaca, no puedo dejar a mi hermano._

 _Detrás de ella, en el suelo, quedo un brillante broche con una estrella negra, símbolo de su estatus de guerrera._

… _ **.**_

—Por eso debiste escapar cuando pudiste—continuó Thanos—Aquí no tienes ninguna oportunidad, jamás podrás vencerme.

Thanos desapareció. En realidad, Lilith sabía que se había movido, corriendo en línea recta hacia ella, pero el movimiento fue tan increíblemente rápido, tan fluido, que fue como si su cuerpo se esfumara en el aire. Era un ataque imposible de evitar, imposible de anticipar.

Y sin embargo Lilith lo esquivó.

En ese breve instante pensó en su hermano, en Andrómaca, en el mundo, y en Febo, sobre todo en Febo. Aquellos a quienes tenía el deber y el deseo de proteger, aquel a quien debía proteger. Si, se dijo. Lo haría aunque fuera su última acción en el mundo de los vivos.

La determinación insuflada por ese pensamiento hizo que se moviera por sí sola. Lilith, sin desarmar su postura, dio un suave paso hacia un lado, eludiendo por milímetros el ataque de Thanos. Éste, asombrado, logró alzar un brazo para contener el fuerte empujón con el que reaccionó la guerrera. Aún así, no pudo evitar retroceder unos cuantos pasos, tambaleándose. Lilith no dejó pasar la oportunidad. Volvió su brazo alzado hacia el oscuro ser, apuntando y midiendo la distancia. Su otra mano, empuñada, a la altura de la cadera, se encendió en un hermoso resplandor de color oscuro.

— ¡Impulso de Estrellas!

Un rayo de luz violácea, recto y enceguecedor, brotó del puño de la guerrera, iluminando la habitación. Aún presa de su asombro, Thanos no tuvo tiempo de hacerse a un lado. La distancia era demasiado corta, y el ataque demasiado veloz y decidido. Lilith se estaba jugando el todo por el todo. Logró, sin embargo, alzar el brazo izquierdo, recibiendo de lleno el impacto con la palma de la mano.

— ¿Crees que podrás hacerme algo con esto?—gritó Thanos— ¡Te equivocas!

El ser empujó hacia adelante, intentando devolver toda la presión del ataque. Pero no lo logró. Más perplejo que furioso, Thanos sintió como el aura de Lilith crecía desmedidamente, imposiblemente, sobrepasando todos los limites. Volvió a intentarlo, pero fue inútil. El Impulso aumentó su presión y su poder aún más, haciéndolo retroceder con los pies enterrados en la piedra del suelo. Atónito, contempló como el resplandor se hacía cada vez más y más fuerte, abrasándole la mano. Thanos soltó un grito de ira y dolor, alzando el brazo para rechazar hacia arriba el ataque. El rayo de luz salió disparado hacia el techo, rozándole el lado izquierdo del rostro. La sangre que manó por su frente, cubriéndole los ojos, apenas le permitió ver la sombra brillante que cayó sobre él.

Pero la vio.

Thanos se hizo rápidamente a un lado, deteniendo el feroz puñetazo de Lilith con su mano izquierda. El agudo dolor en su rostro, el sabor de la sangre que había llegado hasta su boca, lo hizo enloquecer de furia. Aquella guerrera… aquella maldita guerrera… ¡Lo había lastimado! Su mano izquierda sujetó a la chica por la muñeca, impidiéndole escapar, y entonces la golpeó.

Thanos estaba fuera de sí, enfurecido como nunca lo había estado antes

— ¡Maldita!

Un poderoso haz de energía oscura atravesó a Lilith de un solo golpe. La sangre escapó entre los labios de la guerrera, salpicándole el rostro. Aquello hizo que pestañeara varias veces, aturdido, como si saliera de un trance. De un fuerte empujón, se sacó de encima a Lilith, arrojándola hacia atrás. La chica cayó de espaldas sobre el suelo, con su expresión oculta por los cabellos que le caían sobre el rostro.

Chaos la miró durante un largo rato, llevándose una mano hacia la cara. Un profundo tajo le abría la ceja izquierda desde la frente hasta la mejilla. La herida sangraba tanto que no podía tener el ojo abierto. Y no era solo eso. La palma de su mano, aquella con la que había contenido el ataque, le ardía horriblemente. La observó casi con fascinación, contemplando el tono negruzco y el humo que despedía la carne quemada. Volvió la vista hacia Lilith, apretando los dientes.

—Tú…—murmuró—Tú fuiste capaz de dañarme.

Lilith no respondió. Estaba tendida de espaldas en el suelo, con los brazos en cruz y los cabellos dorados cubriéndole los ojos. La increíble aura que la había envuelto durante el último ataque, un aura que había ardido más allá del todo lo posible, se había esfumado por completo. Un charco oscuro comenzó a formarse a su alrededor, tiñendo de rojo el suelo. Thanos asintió levemente con la cabeza, abriendo ambos brazos.

—Bien, Lilith, magnífico—exclamó—Has logrado lo que nadie fue capaz de lograr antes. Tienes mi respeto. Por eso honraré tu muerte con la más regia de las sepulturas.

Lilith continuó en silencio. Una fina lágrima escapó entre los cabellos que le cubrían el rostro cuando Thanos encendió su monstruosa energía, expandiéndola a lo largo de la habitación, haciéndola estallar de adentro hacia afuera.

— ¡Dimensión del vacío!—

Los muros cayeron.

Las columnas estallaron.

Los pasillos colapsaron sobre sí mismos.

—Perdóname, hermano, hasta en el último momento te falle—Lágrimas de dolor y arrepentimiento inundaban sus ojos—Perdóname Andrómaca.

* * *

Capitulo triste y emotivo.

Áureo-Chan


End file.
